The hunt for Stevie
by Lovestory81
Summary: Could things get any worse for Stevie?...Yes! This story is set in season 6, after Leo paid a visit to Drovers, when Stevie almost shot him. Alex wasn't around to help or support her, he was dealing with his own problems. And now suddenly Stevie is gone missing!
1. Chapter 1

_A new story! Hope you like it...a little less happy then you're used to read from me...Enjoy!_

 **The hunt for Stevie**

The police had just left Drovers Run. Kate walked up and down the driveway and held the phone on her ear.

"We just don't know where she is Tess, I'm so worried. She'll even get herself into more trouble like this..."

A black ute suddenly turned up on the driveway. Alex jumped out.

"Why haven't you called me earlier!?" But then he saw that Kate was on the phone. He put one hand in his hair, out of frustration. And he was pale, from being so concerned.

When Kate hung up the phone she turned to Alex. "I'm sorry, we thought she just needed some time on her own and would come back."

Alex looked not satisfied with her answer, "But tell me, did I really had to hear from Nick that Stevie's missing!?" He started walking to the homestead, Kate followed him.

"Well we were all busy searching for her." She explained.

Alex sighed. "And I should have been a part from that." He felt kind of guilty for being to busy with his own problems and not being able to be there for his best mate.

Alex now decided to be involved and he wasn't going to let the girls keep anything from him from now on. "I saw the police coming from here. What did they say?"

Kate looked worried, she responded late because she had so many thoughts and worries going through her mind. But she knew that he wanted to help. "I don't know, Regan and Moira did the talking. Let's just hope Stevie gets back real soon, for her own good."

Alex didn't respond, he thought about it. Stevie would be sensible enough. And he hoped she would be aware of the fact that she shouldn't be gone this long. It only made him more worried, what happened to her?

They quickly entered the house and found Moira and Regan in the office, who were a bit surprised to see Alex.

"Alex..." Regan said. "We were about to call you."

"A little late isn't it? Nick called me this morning to ask how I was doing and of course to hear about Stevie."

Moira looked at Regan and then at Alex. "We should've called you earlier. But we're happy you are here. You know the whole district with your eyes closed."

Alex shook his head. "Then why do you do a search without me?" He looked straight in Moira's eyes. "And why the hell do I have to here all the way from Argentina that my best friend is missing!?"

Regan got in defense. "Well what a best friend you were to her lately! She needed you Alex! And you weren't there." She sighed, Alex didn't expected her to respond that way. She continued. "Look it was just a search from all of us here. And now we realize we need to organize something bigger."

Alex nodded. "You sure do. I'll see if I can arrange a chopper."

The girls agreed, it was a very good idea.

Regan took the phone. "Then I'll call all the neighbors in the area, to start a search party in a few hours."

Moira looked concerned. "But if we do that the police might find out."

Alex frowned. "You didn't tell them she is missing?"

Moira and Regan shook their heads. Alex got mad. "Something bad might have happened to her and all you do is worry about her case? What is wrong with you!"

Regan snapped. "You make it sound like we don't care, like we're not worried! That is not fair. She's our friend too you know. I'm not asking you where you've been lately."

Alex stared in her eyes, he was mad. "Yeah you've made your point now Regan. Listen, I know I wasn't there for her and I had some damn good reasons for that." He obviously was emotional about this, deep down it really bothered him. "I promise I'll talk to her, but we have to get her back first."

Regan nodded. "Right. I guess were all worried and upset. And yes, you should talk to her." She wanted to tell him about Stevie's feeling towards him, but it was better to leave that up to Stevie. Regan still held the phone and started calling the neighbors.

Alex went home to inform Fiona and then to arrange a chopper from an old friend, he was allowed to pick it up in an hour. Fiona immediately saw how much this effected Alex, but instead of talking and caring, she was being distant towards him, because of her jealousy.

"What time will you be back?" She asked.

Alex got annoyed by her question and sighed. "I don't know."

"Well excuse me, it's just a question."

He felt her jealousy. He had felt it al along, from the beginning. "Fiona? It's not like I'm going to the pub or something! We might be busy searching the whole afternoon and evening. As long as it takes."

Fiona frowned. "But it will be dark by then baby."

"So? Then I'll continue to search on the ground. We just have to find her, she's already gone missing for two days now. This will be the third."

Fiona walked to the kitchen. "You want some coffee first?"

Alex shook his head. "No I don't want coffee."

"Something to eat then?" She walked back to him and pulled a very sweet face.

"No. I want nothing." Alex mumbled while he dialed another phone number.

Fiona came closer and put one hand on his chest and caressed him. "You have to eat and drink, you can't help Stevie if you're feeling weak."

Maybe she did care, it made Alex feel a bit better. "Right. If you make us a quick lunch, then I go and make some calls and after that I'll join you."

And that's what he did. When they sat at outside to eat some sandwiches Fiona asked. "Stevie knows this property very well right?"

Alex nodded.

"Maybe you're to worried and she's just sitting somewhere, to be alone."

Alex quickly swallowed. "She's been missing for two days now, even if she wanted to be by herself she knows she should contact someone to let us know where she is." He was annoyed once again, by his wifes reaction about this.

But, Fiona made it even worse. "But, if something is wrong we would know by now."

Alex' eyes widened and he stood up from the table, not loosing the eyecontact. He sarcastically responded. "Have you ever opened your eyes around here? You must have noticed how huge it is here." He dropped the rest of his sandwich on the table, turned and walked away.

"Alex wait. I'm sorry." Fiona said and called him again.

He turned. "Don't be stupid Fiona."

She walked after him. "I didn't mean it like that." Tears welled up in her eyes.

He turned towards her and saw she almost cried, he couldn't handle that. So he became soft again, as he always was towards her. "It's ok Fi, I know you don't mean it like that." He took her in his arms and held her a few seconds. In his heart he was getting that cold distant feeling again, that bothered him lately. He tried to look calm and kissed her forehead, still trying so hard to pretend.

"I have to go now, ok?"

He left without turning to look at her, he could only think of Stevie and was worried sick. His stomach even hurt which gave him the feeling to throw up that sandwich he just ate.

… … …

"There he is!" Kate yelled, happy to see the helicopter. The girls waved at Alex, this gave them hope, they would find Stevie sooner this way.

Alex landed on the paddock near Drovers, Regan joined him in the helicopter and the rest of the girls continued to search by horse. The neighbours where there and everyone got a transmitter, they all knew what to do and where to search, all in a different area. Jodi and Kate went together. Moira stayed home in case Stevie would call or come home after all.

Alex and Regan talked before they left. He taught her a few things on how to search exactly and where to look.

"Look for any movement, people look different from the sky, even if you see a horse, tell me."

Regan looked surprised. "But she didn't took her horse."

"Just inform me about any movement, so we can go and take a closer look." Then he started the helicopter, he became a bit nervous now that he knew Stevie had left without Banjo.

Jodi and Kate were busy searching their area. Every few minutes they yelled Stevie's name.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Kate suddenly asked.

"I have no clue Kate, but I'm worried. She was very confused after that fight with Leo, maybe she ran because of that?" Jodi said.

Kate sighed while she looked around her. "Doesn't sound like Stevie. I don't know what's going on Jodes, but it's not good."

"I know squirt. Let's just hope real hard that she's ok, maybe it helps."

They looked at Alex who was circling above them, but no radio contact yet.

… … …

"I see something move Alex. On your right hand." Regan said.

Alex looked, he saw it too. Slowly, but professional he flew the helicopter down. He felt his heart pounding real fast. Unfortunately it was not Stevie, just a kangaroo. He shook his head "Damn it!" and then rubbed his face with one hand to try to focus again.

"You ok?" Regan asked, he put his thumb up.

When Alex already was up in the sky for more then an hour, there hadn't been any radio contact between the searchers. So every one got more worried by the minute.

]Alex contacted Moira.

Moira was hopeful. "Any sign of her?" She asked.

"Nope nothing. Don't you have any visions or something?" He asked a bit sarcastic, but somehow he hoped for one sign, one small sign that she was ok. Anything would relieve him right now, even a vision of Mystic Miranda would help. But there was nothing. He sighed and turned the chopper, to search another paddock. They soon would have to go back home. But Alex found it hard to give up now. After a while Regan had to warn him that they should head back.

"5 more minutes." He strictly answered.

Regan realized he was totally into this. "No, your fuel tank is almost empty. We have to go back! Putting our self into danger won't help Stevie." She was right and he knew it.

Everyone gathered later on at Drovers Run, Moira had tables ready outside with tea and everything. Alex had brought the chopper back to his friend and then came to Drovers again. He didn't great anyone and walked straight to the house. Inside he took a seat and leaned back, his hands folded on the back of his head. After a while his mobile rang, it was Fiona.

"Hey."

"No, no sign of her." His answers were short, Fiona noticed how depressed he sounded and his whole reaction confirmed her feelings, he cared a lot more about Stevie then he would admit. Fiona became afraid to loose him ever since she saw Stevie for the first time. And she always carried a burden, it was that fear, that he might love Stevie more then her. She tried to be as sweet as she could be and calmed him a bit.

After they hung up he stayed in the kitchen, to rest a bit and to be alone. He continuously felt that urge of wanting to find her before dark.

Regan checked up on him, she had noticed how much it effected him and of course she knew more about the story between Alex and Stevie.

"Hey...Are you ok?"

Alex startled, he didn't expect anyone coming inside, he snapped. "Of course I'm not! And you shouldn't be either, you all shouldn't. We should be out there searching for her!"

Regan felt anger coming up, he wasn't being realistic. "Now you listen very carefully! You're not being fair. We've been looking for Stevie for days now, you know that we need a brake. And I think we all do." She stared at him and continued. "We're all worried, just as much as you are Alex. Please. Sort yourself out and then come outside to join us."

He took a deep breath and just stared at her, he couldn't even say sorry. But Regan understood, she blinked her eyes and nodded, then she walked back outside. Alex followed her.

"Wait." He said.

She looked at him and carefully smiled. "Want some tea?"

"Don't you have a beer?" He smiled back.

Regan replied. "We all drink a beer together when we found her, ok?" Alex nodded. They all talked, no one saw anything or found anything. The neighbors offered to continue to search until it would be dark.

… … …

Jodi, Kate, Regan and Moira were all sitting together as Alex picked up there conversation.  
"Stevie had a fight with Leo!?"

Kate blurted out. "Yeah it was really bad, he brought back her knife and carried a gun with him."

Alex was flabbergasted! "What?...Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Regan tried to be calm. "Luckily it all turned out good. Nothing serious has happened."

Jodi's mouth fell open. "Oh come on, she almost shot him, you call that nothing?"

Alex walked closer towards them, he looked confused. "Wait. Wait a minute, someone needs to tell me exactly what happened." And so Regan explaned from the start.

"So you all thought you could make him confess in the pub. You really thought he would be that stupid?"

Regan looked down. "Well it was worth a try. There's just to much evidence against Stevie. She felt like she has got no chance."

Alex now was disappointed. "Of course she has a chance! She's innocent! I can't believe this."

He started walking around, thinking of what might have happened to her.

"So Stevie just freaked out. She's scared to death, that's why she left."

Regan looked concerned. "You reckon she might be confused and just ran away?"

Alex replied. "After what she's been through...What would you do?" His breathing got faster, he was restless. "I'm going out there again. Let me take Banjo and search every paddock and old cottage or ruin in the area. I have to find her." He looked determined and did what he said. Kate and Jodi went with Alex.

…. … …

"Stevie!" They yelled for her every now and then.

Jodi was exhausted, she rubbed her eyes.

"You ok?' Kate asked her, Jodi nodded.

Alex was so focused on finding Stevie, he didn't miss one spot. "I just don't get it."

They checked an old dry well, but no sign of her. Alex yelled the longs out of his chest, hoping real hard that he would get a respond. Slowly they approached the Killarney boundary fence, as the sun lowered on the horizon.

Kate warned. "It will get dark soon, we have to go back to Drovers."

Alex turned to look at her. "That's fine, you two go back, I'll continue."

Kate looked worried. "You can't go on by yourself, not in the dark. It's dangerous."

Alex looked mad. "Don't tell me what to do Kate. I was born ont this land, I know exactly what to do."

Kate looked a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry. But I think you would say the same to us."

Alex frowned, he knew she was right. "Look, it's alright. You two go back. I want to check out that old cottage in one of our own paddocks, it's not far from here. Then I'll ride home and bring Banjo to Drovers, first thing in the morning."

Jodi made eye contact with Kate and whispered. "Maybe we should wait for him."

Kate looked amazed. "Are you crazy? We have nothing on us to stay out here. No, this is his own responsibility. And I believe him, I guess he really knows what he does."

They agreed to ride back and Alex continued to search, alone. He wasn't scared, he just wanted to find his best mate. After a while he finally saw the old cottage in the distance that he wanted to reach. The sun gave her last light for this day and Alex knew it would be dark soon. But he was determined not to give up. Not until he found her, so he kept searching and calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

At the cottage the horse acted a bit restless. Alex tried to calm him with his voice. "It's all right mate." But in fact the horse reflected the feelings of his rider.

Alex jumped off, his eyes were locked on to the house for the past few minutes.

A little nervous he talked to Stevie's horse. "What do you reckon Banjo? Is she here?" The horse made a soothing noise, as if he really answered him.

Alex petted him on the neck "It's ok, you stay right here." then he carefully approached the cottage. He wanted to walk fast, but on the inside he was struggling, which made his feet heavy to walk on. His heartbeat quickened and he breathed through his nose.

When he reached the cottage he put down the door handle and noticed it was locked. It never was locked, why would it be? It was Killarney's property and Alex knew there was nothing of any value in there.

He yelled. "Stevie!" And tried a few times to open the door, maybe it was just stuck, but it didn't open. No answer came back to him...

Alex couldn't let go of the thought that Stevie might be in there, he hopelessly called her again. "Stevie? Are you in there?!" When it stayed quiet again he leaned against the door and let his head rest on his arm. He shook his head and felt sad, this cottage was his last hope, he whispered. "Damn it Stevie. Where the hell are you."

He startled when he finally did hear something inside the cottage. "Stevie." He whispered, a tiny smile appeared on his tired face. He almost couldn't believe it.

A soft voice answered him. "Alex.." She sighed. "Is that you?"

He widely smiled and full of excitement he had his hands on the door. "Yes of course it's me! Open up."

He heard her snif. "No."

Alex frowned, now he got worried again. "What? Why not?" It became quiet again. It was frustrating that she didn't want to see him...All kinds of emotions ran through his body, his voice was soft and concerned when he pleaded once again. "Stevie please."

She swallowed and anxiously asked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." He almost cried, he could sense her fear. "Please say you're ok. So I can tell the girls your fine. Every one is so worried about you."

He could hear her sigh again, she wasn't far from the other side of the door.

"Tell them I'm fine." She responded, hoping he would leave.

He could feel that she wanted him to leave, but he had no intention to go anywhere, besides, he had to make sure she was fine.

"I'll do that. After you let me in for a sec."

Stevie didn't respond.

"I promise I won't give you a lecture." He said.

But unfortunately it stayed quiet. Stevie somehow hoped he would leave, but deep down she was longing to see him. She really wanted to let him in, but the fears kept her from doing what she wanted.

When Alex moved away from the door, he suddenly heard it unlock, he turned and saw the handle moved. He blinked his eyes and felt relieved that she opened up. But Stevie didn't fully open the door. She peeked through a small opening and looked directly in his eyes. Immediately she felt that warm familiar feeling, but that feeling was surrounded with fear. Alex got emotional when their eyes met, happy to see her alive, but he immediately noticed that she wasn't herself at all.

A soft "hey" was all he could say and she responded the same way.

Suddenly she opened the door in one fast swing and grabbed his arm to pull him in. There he was, suddenly inside, watching her how she clumsy locked the door very fast behind them. Then she turned, pressing her back against the door.

Now he could really see her and observed her for a while. It was quiet, Stevie felt naked. She looked bewildered, nervous and neglected. Her clothes were dirty and he noticed that her blouse was open, she wore a black top under it.

He immediately started asking. "Why are you here? Are you ok?"

Stevie ignored the questions and presented herself better then she really was. "Well it's not very cosy, but I'm safe here."

He now knew for sure that she was far from doing ok and wanted to ask her more, but al he said was. "You look dirty."

Stevie stared at him, she didn't know what to say. Then she started rubbing her face with two hands, she sank through her knees on the floor and took a deep breath. Her eyes drifted off to the ground, instead of looking at her best mate.

Alex walked a few steps towards her, he softly asked. "What happened to you Stevie?"

She sadly looked up to him again. "You don't want to know."

He kneeled in front of her. "Yes I do."

She fought the tears and whispered. "I can't tell you."

He felt that something must have been very wrong, but decided not to push her. So he did his best to try and make her feel as comfortable as he could and started talking about some farm stuff on Killarney, then what happened on Drovers and about the girls.

"They are all so worried about you. They have organised a search-party...and that's how I end up here."

Stevie answered. "You should never search alone. Most certainly not on this hour."

Non of the things he'd said got through to her, there was obviously a lot on her mind. But his presence was so nice, it made her calmer and she felt much safer. In that silence he put his hand on her wrist to comfort her even more, but suddenly her mood changed.

She pulled back and snapped. "Don't touch me." She even startled because of her own reaction. Her whole body became tensed again and she got up to create more distance. Alex didn't expect any of this, he frowned and followed her with his eyes, still sitting in the same place.

He realised they weren't as close as before, because of his marriage with Fiona and he hadn't really been there for her lately. But this response was a bit too much, he thought.

"I'm not here to fight." he promised and decided not to ask her anything yet.

Stevie walked to the old bed that was standing in the corner of the room. Alex got up and followed her. He sat down beside her with some space between them and just stared in front of him, hoping she would tell him something.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said, still looking in front of him, but it stayed quiet. Stevie stared in front of her too and didn't knew what to say, she looked at her side every now and then.

She was glad that he had found her, but she couldn't mention it. It took her a while to start talking. And when she did her hands trembled. She folded her hands to hide it.

"It's not that I don't want to talk." She softly spoke "I just...I'm tired...and it's complicated."

Now he turned his head to look at her. "Ok, but you know can tell me anything, right? It's safe with me, I promise." He paused and explored her face with his eyes. "Let me know whenever you're ready to tell me what happened."

Stevie carefully nodded, she was thankful and in her heart she felt like hugging him. But something kept her from that, she was blocked inside.

Alex kept staring at her and suddenly pointed out. "You've got quite some bruises..." He felt his stomach ache when he said it.

She quickly and nervously answered, she knew he could see right through her. "Uh yeah, I fell on my way out here." She wasn't lying, but didn't get all the bruises from the fall.

Alex now looked straight into her eyes and he frowned. He turned a bit more towards her. He directly replied "That, is not just from a fall." and glanced at her wrists.

Immediately she tried to cover her bruises with her hands. But Alex didn't accept her answer and his concerns lead him, so he grabbed her hand and lifted it. She pulled her hand back and gave him and angry look. But he tightly kept holding her hand.

He couldn't stay calm any more, he just knew something bad had happened. "What the hell happened to you Stevie?"

She looked mad and sad at the same time. "Nothing!" she denied.

"Don't you fool me!" He lifted her hand and pointed at her bruises. "I'm not crazy. How did you get these bruises?"

Stevie looked away. Tears were welling up and the first ones poured down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. Alex took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Stevie?" He softly said, affected by her fears and sadness.

She shivered. "I just don't know where to start."

He looked concerned and now faught his own tears. He slowly moved his thumb on her chin. His voice trembled when he said "If you don't tell me anything, then I can't help you."

She cried and said. "It's already to late."

His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, where he put a lock of hair behind her ear. He couldn't say anything, it all touched him deep within.

She sniffed and wiped some tears away again. "I'll try...Ok?"

He softly spoke. "Try to start from the beginning." And he gave her a loving smile.

"It's dark already." She suddenly said.

Alex nodded. "I know, you just take your time, ok? I guess I have to stay here, if you're ok with that." Stevie nodded, Alex added "I brought your big friend with me by the way."

Stevie gave him a tiny but nervous smile. "I already heard you talking to Banjo outside." She sighed. "Thanks for being here."

He smiled back. "I'm glad I found you, I'll bring you home safely."

But she looked scared. "No. I can't go home."

He obviously hadn't responded the right away, he wondered why Stevie didn't want to go home. "Right. Well we'll see about that tomorrow. Now are you gonna tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and started, her mind went back to where it all started...It was hard, but she had to tell someone and it couldn't be anyone better then her best mate.

"A few days back we tried to make Leo confess the murder on Harry."

Alex nodded. "Yeah I heard that."

She told him what happened that day and that she ended up almost shooting Leo.

Then she started to tell Alex everything that had happened after that and why she was gone missing. _  
_

"I was sitting on the porch, thinking, when I heard his voice again..." She started.

... ... ...

 _ **What happened a few days earlier...**_

" _I knew you were still up." He said with a nasty sound in his voice._

 _Stevie jumped up from her seat on the veranda. "Leo."_

 _He pointed a gun at her and walked towards her. "Surprise, surprise."_

 _Stevie was frightened. "What do you want?"_

" _I want to finish what I started here. But this time I won't let you interrupt me."_

 _Stevie knew he was serious. He still had blood on his forehead and looked a bit pale._

 _She responded without showing her fears "I don't think you need a gun for that. Tell me what you want and lets get this over and done with."_

 _Leo laughed, he sounded mean. "Right." He walked towards her and put the gun on her head. "I think a criminal should be treated like a criminal." He pushed the gun against her head, it hurt her, but she kept quiet._

" _This time_ _ **you**_ _do what I say. Get up!" He raised his voice, but not as loud that he would wake up someone._

 _Jodi had checked earlier on Stevie, but she wanted to stay on the veranda. To make sure everyone was safe. Regan had warned her and suggested to call Alex, but she didn't want that. Stevie thought Alex had enough problems of his own. So everyone went to bed and Stevie stayed outside on her own. No one expected Leo to come back, except for Stevie._

 _He repeated. "I said, get up." He waited until she did what he said. Stevie hesitated if she should try and take the gun from him, but he was in a state of mind that he might shoot her. Leo quickly moved the gun from her head to her back and stood behind her "You're never that slow. Move."_

" _Where are we going?" She tried to get control of the situation._

 _He laughed again. "This is not your party Stevie. Just keep on walking."_

 _She saw his red car on the driveway and started to think of a way to escape from him. He made her sit in the back of the car and took a rope that was there._

" _Your hands." He commanded._

 _She put them in front of her and he tight her hands together. Then he laughed. "Now we're going for a ride."_

 _They drove to Sellkirk's, where he had his job and a room in the sheerer's quarters. So it wasn't a long drive, which surprised Stevie. What was he up to?_

 _When they were inside his room, he suddenly pushed her real hard, which made her fall on the bed. He had a nasty laugh and sat down beside her._

" _So Stevie. I was wondering...Do you remember our romantic night?"_

 _She just laid there, it was hard to get up because her hands were still tied with the rope. She didn't answer but only nodded._

" _Then why did you shoot me? I thought we had something special." He caressed her leg with the gun._

 _Stevie kicked her leg upwards, to get rid of him, but fear made her froze after she did. She swallowed and wanted to yell. "Because...because I thought you had murdered Harry."_

 _He laughed. "Noo, you wanted me to confess so_ _ **you**_ _don't have to go to jail." Suddenly he pushed the gun into her stomach. "You don't want to pay the price you deserve. And that's why you also searched my room. I hate it when people come here uninvited."_

 _He started to caress her cheek wit his other hand and tried to sound nice. "Oohh Stevie...You could have just asked me. I would let you in." He moved his eyebrows and his voice went down. "Such a beautiful lady. How can I say no to you?"_

 _Stevie knew she was in big trouble, but she couldn't do anything. When he caressed her arm and then her breasts with the gun she started to yell._

" _Oh yeah, go ahead! Jim isn't around anyway...And you know what? I like women who scream, it turns me on."_

 _He got on his knees to the bed and crawled on top of her. Still holding the gun, Stevie struggled, but she had no chance._

 _He continued. "I was thinking...How do I get you down? How do I brake you? What can I do to make you understand that you've crossed the line?" Stevie stopped yelling and looked in his eyes._

 _Her voice was full of fear. "I know I went to far. And I know now that you didn't kill Harry. Leo, please don't do this. I'm sorry, ok? I really am." She desperately said and cried._

" _Shut up. Let me finish what I was about to say." He looked at her, her chest quickly moved up and down, she obviously was scared. Just what he wanted._

" _Then I thought...No...We've had such a great night together. And you let me believe we would date another time. But you did that to make_ _ **him**_ _jealous right? That cowboy of yours. Who obviously choose someone else to be with."_

 _He sighed and shook his head. "You were so incredibly frustrated, so you killed him._ _ **You**_ _killed Harry."_

 _Stevie yelled. "No I didn't kill Harry! And Alex has nothing to do with this." She had to come up with something good, to make him believe she didn't hate him. "I really liked you. You're right, we've had something special. I usually don't take a guy with me on a first date."_

 _He looked at her as if he believed her. "Well then, let's make up and forget about everything bad that has happened."_

 _She frowned and tried to believe him. "I was just mad when you ruined our organic status. You have no idea what it meant to Tess."_

 _He sounded irritated and lied once again. "Yes and I have told you that was an accident. I didn't mean to spray your land."_

 _Stevie felt so vulnerable and completely out of control with him still on top of her, holding the gun. "I believe you ok? Now can we sit down and talk? Without the gun?"_

 _Then his mean laugh returned. "No. I thought you wanted to make up?"_

 _He widely smiled and put the gun on his drawer. He moved a bit, but tightly held her right where she was, he was strong. Suddenly he took some fabric of her blouse and ripped it open, buttons spattered off and you could hear a few roling on the ground. The sound of that echoed in her mind when she realised what he was up to._

" _You were so great in bed..." He said with a nasty smile._

 _Stevie began to struggle and pushed him away with both of her hands, that were still tied together. "No! Don't do this, please stop."_

" _Oh I will stop, after we've made up." He was determined to continue._

 _She started to cry, she was scared to death because she knew she had no chance at this point._

" _Please...Don't." She begged him._

 _He got hold of her hands and untied her but didn't let her go. It hurt when he squeezed her sore wrists, but she didn't make a sound. He started tying her hands to his bed, that was when she saw a chance to escape and so they got into a fight. Stevie hit him with her feet, real hard. With all the strength left in her she wanted to kick his head, to knock him out. But all he did was laugh about it and got off the bed to take his gun again._

" _You want to kick me you crazy bitch?! Is that how you want it to end? Oh wait, maybe that's just perfect, then it will be 'self defence' for me. The police would love to hear that I was attacked by a murderer, twice on the same day. What are you thinking you stupid bitch! Now you lay still or I promise you I'll shoot you!" He demanded._

 _He had a nasty smile on his face when she finally did what he said so he could tie her hands to the bed. Tears were pouring down her cheek when he crawled on top of her again._

" _There that's better. Isn't it? Oh don't be scared...It will be just like old times. Let's have some fun."_

 _Stevie now was in shock, she didn't expect him to go this far. But Leo made it clear that he really wanted to hurt her, revenge for what she did to him. He hated her strong personality and couldn't let go of what happened in the past, so he wanted to show her who was boss. And that he would win this dangerous game they were playing for a long time now._

 _Stevie screamed for help one last time, but it was useless, no one heard her..._

" _If you want to see your daughter again, you better stop screaming."_

 _He looked into her sad and scared eyes when he got up a bit to pull her jeans down._

 _He encouraged himself by saying "You want this too. Last time you were almost begging for it." He continued and moved her top above her breasts so that he could touch her there._

 _Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Her body froze when he raped her. She stayed quiet and stared to the sealing, her pupils were big and the white of her eyes became red. She tried real hard to block from her mind what was happening to her and tried to think of everything that was important to her..._

 _'This will pass, this will be over soon' she kept convincing herself over and over. Stevie thought that if she let him, the sooner he would release her._

 _He seemed to enjoy himself, he was proud of his way to take revenge. Leo knew this would destroy her inside. He was convinced that she deserved this punishment and he was completely satisfied afterwards._

…. … ….

When Stevie was busy telling Alex the whole story, she fought her tears. The last part was the hardest part. "So I stopped fighting and he managed to tie me to the bed."

Alex was so shocked of everything that Stevie was telling him! He glanced at her bruised wrists again and suddenly understood. Then looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness, he had never seen her like this. Stevie was struggling to tell him the last part...

"End then he..."

But she couldn't say it and slapped her hands before her face, she burst out in tears. He knew what she was about to say and carefully lay his arm around her. Stevie let her head rest on his shoulder and when she did he turned and wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Stevie took a deep breath and restlessly moved her head, pressing her face onto his shoulder. Then she lifted her head a little bit so she could finish her sentence, her lips were still touching the fabric of his shirt and her voice trembled when she softly said it

"He raped me."


	3. Chapter 3

His breathing got faster and Alex carefully squeezed his arms around her to tighten their embrace. Then he cried with her, he couldn't hold the tears anymore. He tightly closed his eyes. Inside he was screaming and his blood was boiling. How could Leo have gone this far!? Stevie felt safe in the arms of her best friend and when she heard him cry it touched her deep down. She felt supported and understood. But physichally she felt extremely weak and completely defeated. Alex couldn't say anything in response on the horrifying news she had just told him, everything just blocked inside, right now all he could do is comfort her.

Stevie had been a bit frightened for his reaction to all of this, she knew he could explode.

Alex suddenly pulled away from their embrace, when he realised that she might find it threatening to be so close to each other. Now he understood why she was acting so distant towards him. He quickly dried his tears because he wanted to stay strong for her. And after a while he looked into her eyes, it wasn't until now that he noticed her eyes had lost that spark that was always there before.

It came straight from his heart when he softly said

"I am so sorry Stevie".

Stevie still cried, but seemed a bit calmer somehow. Relieved that she got it off her chest.

"Oh Alex, I wish it was all a nightmare." She looked at him, her eyes begging for him to tell her it was a nightmare and that everything would be ok.

She softly cried "I don't want you to stop holding me" He was unsure of touching her, but did what she asked for, very gently and soft, as he could be.

She tightly wrapped her arms around him and grabbed a piece of his shirt on his back. "I'm so scared."

He caressed her hair and whispered while he held her. "Shhh...You're safe now. I'm right here."

Stevie looked up, while she didn't let go of him. "But he said he was going to come after me."

Alex looked confused, Stevie explained. "I mannaged to escape when he fell asleep, but then he woke up when I opened the door. So I ran into the dark and hid in the bush. I heard him scream and fire his gun right behind me. He said that he was...that **he** was the one to decide how this would end, not me."

Alex responded. "Freaking crazy bastard. He's scared that he won't get away with this. And he won't, I promise...If I ever get him in my hands, I'll finish him."

Through her wet cheeks a tiny smile appeared on Stevie's face "Then we go to jail together."  
He shook his head and tried not to smile. "That will be nice, but I don't think they'll serve beer in there." He said while caressing her back. "I'm right here Stevie and nothing will happen to you, I promise."

She was touched by his promise, but still scared as hell. "But, he has a gun."

Now he looked mad. "I don't care, I'm not scared of him. Listen, it's all over ok? Your nightmare ends right here."

… … …

After a while Alex said. "You need some rest, try to get some sleep, I'll be right back." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He desperately needed some fresh air and took his sat-phone with him.

"Where are you going?" Stevie said kind of disappointed, she didn't want to be alone.

He wasn't aware that she would mind. "I have to check up on Banjo and call the girls."

She stood up. "No please don't call them."

He stayed calm and walked a few steps back to her. "Hey, I have to let them know that I've found you."

She understood, but wasn't happy about it. "Right, but not a word about what happened, just tell them I'm fine."

He forced a tiny smile on his face. "Right."

Stevie added. "This has to stay between us."

Alex grabbed the door handle and looked behind him. "If that's what you want."

But Alex wasn't ready to call yet. All this time he stayed strong for Stevie, but inside his heart ached for what she went through and the whole story made him feel sick. When he closed the door behind him he started walking towards the trees nearby, walking faster and faster and had to catch his breath. Alex was still so shocked about what happened to Stevie, it really hurt him. When he tried to catch his breath again it got worse and he almost hyperventilated. Then he grabbed onto a tree and leaned against it, he closed his eyes and had his hand on his chest. It all felt so unfair and horrible and he wanted to scream. Tears ran down his cheek.

After a few minutes Alex managed to get himself together and he went to check up on Banjo. The horse rubbed his big head on Alex his chest and then softly pushed his master on the cheek with his soft nose, like he knew what was going on. Alex petted him on his neck as an answer, but Banjo got a bit skittish.

"Wooh, it's ok mate." He said to calm the horse. The horse made a few sounds to let him know he didn't agree with just that.

Alex softly petted him and guided him to stand still. "Wooh boy, stand stil Banjo, it's alright. Stevie's fine, she'll be giving you hugs and kisses in the morning." He saw the horse calmed down, but he was still pushing him softly with his nose. Alex caressed the soft skin on his nose and smiled. "There you go, that's better...No, I don't have any food for ya, sorry mate." Then he tied him loose to put him behind the cottage, so he wouldn't be to much in sight. "Come on, you'll be fine. Yeah that's it. Good boy." Being in the presence of a horse always worked out good for him, it made him feel calmer and emotionally stronger, like the horse gave him new energy.

When he felt strong enough for it, he took the phone to call the girls. Alex kept his promise and didn't mention anything more then he found Stevie. The girls were thrilled and happy she was safe and sound, there was a great relieve on the other side of the line. Lucky for Alex he got no further questions.

After the call he went inside again to sit down next to Stevie on the bed. Stevie did what Alex suggested and was lying on the bed. She didn't even had a choice, she could barely stand on her feet. After a few minutes of just sitting there -thinking and keeping an eye on her- he placed his hand on the bed and gestured her to give her hand.

So she put her hand in his and after a while she said. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." He assured her. "I'll stay awake and I'm right here beside you Stevie. Now, you make sure you get some rest, ok?"

Stevie nodded and closed her eyes.

… … …

Early in the morning, at the first light, Alex' eyes got so heavy that he couldn't keep them open. He watched over her all night and hadn't had any sleep at all. So he leaned against the wall to rest, but dazed away. Stevie slept very well and started to wake up at that time. She blinked her eyes and had to get used to where she was. Suddenly she jumped up and nervously looked around.

Alex startled and struggled with his back against the wall to sit up straight. It was funny to watch him having trouble with that.

Stevie's nervousness faded away and she even laughed when she saw him struggle to get up.

He said kind of sleepy "Good to see you smile, but what's so funny?"

Stevie shook her head, still smiling she teased. "You're one hell of a guard, what if something had happened, you can't even get up."

Alex smiled and ignored what she said. "How are you feeling?"

She rubbed her face and said. "Oh I slept like a baby."

"Good." Alex stood up and walked to the door. Stevie frowned "Where are you going?"

Alex looked surprised "I have to pee." He shook his head when he went through the door.

Stevie felt embarrassed and just stayed where she was, sitting on the bed.

When Alex came back she noticed how tired he really was. "You don't look to well."

"That's because I don't feel well. Haven't had much sleep lately."

Stevie looked concerned. "I guess that's because of me."

"Good guess." He gently smiled and walked up to her to sit beside her. "Listen." He started, when he tried to make eye-contact. "Don't you worry about me. You've got other things on your mind right now. Let's focus on that."

Stevie seemed unhappy about what he said. "Well that's exactly what I **don't** want. I want to forget what happened and get on with life."

Now Alex didn't understand her. "You can't just forget. Besides, we've got a few things to do before I'll get you home."

Stevie got irritated. "I told you I can't go home."

Alex got confused. "Then what do you want? You can't stay here."

She deeply sighed. "Maybe for a few days."

"Stevie? You need to go to the police to report what happened. And to the hospital."

Stevie panicked. "No, I'm not going anywhere! **You** go to the police and then when Leo is behind bars it's safe enough to go home."

"They can't put him behind bars without your statement." He sighed. "Just be realistic Stevie..." It was quiet for a moment, but they kept looking at each other.

Stevie stated. "I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me come with you."

Then Alex strictly assured her. "And I'm not leaving you alone."

That really touched her, she felt so safe with him. Finally he was there for her again, like he always was before he was involved with Fiona. Alex looked at his wedding ring and thought of Fiona and of what he just said, he realized that he didn't just say that.

Stevie was vulnerable and knew that all she had to was to just trust him. "Ok. So what's your plan?"

He sighed and smiled. "Finally."

"What?"

"I thought I'd never get through to you... You know they always call me stubborn, but you're even worse." He teased.

"What? I am not." She defended, he carefully smiled.

… … …

They took Banjo and rode back to Killarney, Stevie tightly held on to Alex. At Killarney Alex his mood suddenly changed, he even seemed grumpy. Nad and the other workers came to see Stevie and asked all kinds of questions, they where also involved in the search party. But Alex was harsh and send them right back to work, Nad took care of Banjo after Stevie had a quick goodbye.

Finally Fiona showed up. She jumped in Alex his arms.

"Oh Alex, I was so worried about you."

"Hey" He wrapped his arms around her "I'm ok Fi." But Alex didn't care, all he worried about was Stevie, who already seemed weaker after their ride.

"I missed you so much." Fiona said, squeezed her arms around him and pushed her head against his chest.

"Yeah I missed you too baby." He said, but the embrace felt cold and empty and he let go of her.

"Stevie." Fiona said, happy but with a disappointed sound in her voice. Of course she was happy that Stevie had been found, but she rather saw someone else had saved her, instead of **her** husband. Fiona set up an act to be in sympathy for Stevie and she offered her some tea and a blanket inside.

Stevie looked at Alex, she knew they had to leave soon.

He let his wife standing there and walked up to Stevie, he put one arm around her and guided her inside. "It's ok, we both can use some hot tea." he said very sweet.

Fiona was unbelievably jealous to see her man being so concerned and caring towards Stevie. That look he had in his eyes when he looked at Stevie, it was different from te way that he looked at her.

When they entered the house the phone rang, Alex answered the phone, it was Regan.

"Hey Regan...

...Yeah she's pretty warned out, but she's ok..

….I don't know what's gotten into her, she seemed confused...

...No I'm not bringing her home yet, we're going to the hospital for a checkup..." He lied, to keep his promise.

It didn't worry Regan, she thought it was a good idea they went for a checkup. But Regan had something else to tell him.

"Leo was here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy the 4th chapter ;) How crazy is Leo? And how protective is Alex?...You are about to find out_

 _... ... ..._

"What!?" Alex stood up and walked to the office, where he could talk privately.

Regan answered. "Yeah I think Stevie shouldn't come home. Leo was furious and kept talking that he had to see Stevie, he even threatened Kate, can you believe it?"

Alex his blood started to boil. "Regan, whatever you do, don't tell him where she is. You have to make sure you don't, ok? And don't be scared of him, he wants Stevie, not you."

Regan sounded unsure. "Alex, what happened? I can feel there's more to this."

He sighed, deep inside he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't. And he promised he wouldn't. "Look, you're not wrong, but it's up to Stevie to tell you what happened." He honestly said and then repeated what he said before "Please, make sure he won't find out anything about Stevie. She's missing, that's all you know. Ok?" He insisted.

Regan agreed to do what he asked from them. When Alex put down the phone he turned and saw Stevie standing in the doorway.

He looked sad. "Im sorry Stevie."

Stevie freaked out. "He was at Drovers wasn't he?! I told you I can't go home!"

Alex walked up to her and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's ok. He's not going to hurt you again."

Fiona walked in the office. "What is going on here?" Alex startled, because he was so close with Stevie, so he let go of her. But Stevie didn't even hear her.

"What if he comes to Killarney Alex? Then what do we do?"

Fiona asked again. "Alex? What is going on?

Alex walked through the office and put both hands on his head, he didn't really listen to both of them. Then suddenly he turned around and stared in front of him. "I reckon we should call the police."

Stevie still was afraid, Alex ignored his wife and walked towards Stevie again to talk to her. "All we have to do is call the cops and we better do it now."

Fiona got mad because no one told her what was going on. She walked to Alex. "Have you got a minute?"

"Not now Fi!" He walked past her to the living room, Stevie stayed in the office and sat down on a chair there, to calm down. She was fed up by everything and didn't want to cry.

Fiona followed Alex, who already busy calling the police. He asked for one of the officers that was on Stevie's case. The police was kind of exiting, thinking he was about to give them some important information on the death of his father.

Alex started..."I'm in the middle of a huge problem here. First of all, you should know that I've found Stevie Hall, who was missing from Drover Run. You were looking for her? The girls thought they were helping by not telling you she was missing, to avoid getting her into more trouble...But the real problem is that Stevie's in serious danger right now..."

And he kept on talking, telling them the whole story. In the end the police asked for them to come to the police station. But Alex told them it was to risky, because Leo was hunting Stevie. The police officer believed him, but they had doubts about Stevie's story so they wanted to hear her.

Fiona was totally flabbergasted when she heard Alex talking on the phone about what happened to Stevie. After the phone call she was very sweet to him and promised to keep her mouth shut. She stepped into the role of the perfect wife.

… … …

Alex smiled when he entered the office again. He saw Stevie standing there, staring through the window.

She jumped up when she noticed him. "What did they say?"

He blinked his eyes. "They're on their way to Killarney."

Stevie turned to look at him and sighed. "You reckon they're going to believe me?"

Alex got worried again, he noticed how tired she was. "Of course they do." Then he walked to her and gestured her to come with him. "Come on, we'll get you some tea and that blanky Fi promised ya." Stevie stood up and noticed how close he was, she felt warmer when she looked into his eyes. He blinked his eyes and smiled. They just stood there, staring in each others eyes.

Alex put his hand on her shoulder. "You can do this Stevie, I know you can." He softly spoke and kept looking in her eyes. But she didn't reply. "Come here." The hand he had on her shoulder moved to her back and he gently pulled her against him "It will all be over soon."

Stevie pressed her face against his chest and sighed. "I'm just worried that they won't believe a murderer."

While they started walking back to the living room, Alex tried to calm her down. "Hey, you're not a murderer. It must mean something to them that you are here -at Killarney- and that I'm supporting you." He looked at her but she didn't respond.

Fiona entered the room with the tea. She observed the two best friends who were chatting on the couch, she decided not to say anything.

Stevie said. "I'll just tell them exactly what happened and then I hope they find him soon so they can put him behind bars. Then it will be safe to go home."

Alex listened carefully but when Stevie made eye contact he quickly looked down at his mug and stroked it with his thumb. Fiona followed everything and noticed the body language of her husband. Alex felt it and was uncomfortable, it was harder for him to look at Stevie when Fiona was there too.

… ... …

After some wearing time, someone banged on the door. They all looked at each other, Alex stood up. Stevie held her breath when he left the room. He thought it was the police, but when Alex was about to open the door, someone yelled.

"Open the fucking door!"

That obviously wasn't the police! His heart was racing and he was nailed to the floor, it was Leo. Now what?

"Who's there!" Alex yelled.

Leo laughed. "I know she's here Alex. Open the door!"

Alex closed his eyes, he couldn't think straight. Should he ran to the living room to warn Stevie? Or should he open up and try to convince Leo that Stevie wasn't there?

He decided to open the door, at just a chink. "What do you want?"

No answer, but Leo suddenly surprised him by kicking the door, luckily Alex suspected he would do such a thing and had his foot against it, so the door barely moved.

"Oi! Settle down you idiot!"

Leo laughed at him, he wasn't scared one bit. "You have quite a big mouth for someone who has a gun pointing at him!" He straightened his arms and aimed the gun at Alex and said. "You know I'm here for Stevie. And I know you're protecting her."

Alex looked down to the gun and was hoping the police would hurry up, before something really bad happened. He suddenly fully opened the door and started bluffing. "Just for the record; I'm not scared of you. And about Stevie, I don't know where she is. She's gone missing for days."

Leo laughed it off, he didn't believe him of course. By seeing that creepy nasty smile on the face of the rapist of his best mate made Alex furious, he couldn't keep up the act and frowned, even had the guts to step forward, despite the fact that he had a gun on him. He didn't care.

He looked straight into Leo's eyes "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Leo startled for a sec but quickly stepped back to keep some distance and to aim the gun again. He didn't feel intimidated by Alex and suddenly pushed the gun in his stomach.

"You're not in a position to ask any questions! One move and I'll pull the trigger." He pulled the gun of his stomach and added "Now get inside, start walking!" Alex just kept staring in his eyes for a moment, he was raging inside and wanted to hurt him so bad. But, he noticed Leo meant what he said and realized that if he wanted to help Stevie he had to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Move!" From the look on his face Alex could see that he was ready to shoot, so he did what he said to prevent an escalation and to protect Stevie. He thought there would be another moment that he could take the gun from him. There just had to be.

He was aware that Leo was dangerous and able to do some crazy things to get what he wanted. Leo was filled with hate, he hated Stevie for having such a strong personality, but mostly because she ruined his reputation... **and** for turning him down.

... ... ...

Thank god there was no one in the living room, Stevie and Fiona heard that it was Leo and of course hid somewhere...Alex felt kind of relieved when he walked in.

"Sit down!" Leo forced him to sit down on the couch by pushing the gun hard in his back, it was intimidating, but Alex tried not to show his emotions.

Leo took a seat in front of him on the coffee table and had a nasty smile on his face. "So, now you're gonna tell me where she is?"

"Maybe I would if I knew." Alex said, sounding calm.

"Don't play games with me Alex, or I'll swear you'll end up just like your old man."

Now Alex just stared at him, he kept his mouth shot, to protect himself from attacking him.

Leo laughed out loud, he knew what Alex was doing. "Aaww...you know? It's kind of sweet that you're protecting her by keeping your mouth shut." He stood up and went from a smile into anger in just a few seconds. "But if you're not going to tell me where she is, there's no other option." He moved his eyebrows and raised the gun.

Alex felt his heart beating faster, he swallowed. But he rather died, then to betray Stevie. "I already told you, I don't know where she is."

Leo got more and more frustrated and suddenly he fired the gun! Then there was a scream and Stevie came out

"No!" She ran towards her best mate, but saw he wasn't hurt at all.

Leo laughed out loud "Ah there you are. I knew you were here." Then he waved the gun from Alex to Stevie and raised his voice. "Sit down next to him! And both of you keep your mouth shut."

Stevie did what he said and looked at Alex another time to see if he was really ok.

Leo sat down on the table in front of them again and laughed. "Now you two listen very carefully; don't pull me any tricks, next time I won't shoot past you."

… … …

Stevie said nothing, but Leo just wanted her to respond, he saw she was weak and different from how she usually was and that felt satisfying. Leo stood up and gestured her with his finger to come closer.

"Come here."

Alex looked at her, Stevie was trying to be strong and reluctantly got up. When she slowly started to walk towards Leo, he suddenly made a quick move forward and roughly grabbed her, which made her scream again. Then he pushed her tightly to his body, one arm around her waste and he made sure she was facing Alex. As Stevie's breathing got faster, Leo widely smiled and talked to Alex.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?"

With the gun he caressed her body, all the way down from her neck to her hip. Alex moved to the tip of the couch, he was ready to attack, but it was to risky.

"One other move like that and I swear; I'll hurt her."

Alex had a very hard time seeing his best mate in the arms of this freak, it even made it harder when he thought of what he already did to her.

Leo continued, but now he talked to Stevie. "So there you finally are...I wasn't finished with you."

He couldn't hold it much longer, so Alex responded. "Haven't you hurt her enough?!"

But Leo kept his eye on Stevie, he whispered in her ear. "Tell him to shut up."

Stevie froze, she was scared to death.

Alex felt his blood boil, he felt his heart pounding in his throat. "Leave her alone, take me instead."

Suddenly Leo put his hand in Stevie's hair and pulled hard, she moaned and said. "Shut up Alex."

Leo laughed, he really had fun in doing all this. "Good girl. Now listen to me; I never gave you permission to leave my place, did I? It wasn't very nice of you to leave. And you even promised to be nice to me."

She was short of breath and did her best to cooperate. "I tried to be nice." She whispered.

It made Leo laugh again and he gave Alex a mean look. "That's right, we've had a great time together." He caressed her another time with the gun, Stevie softly started to cry, she just wanted this to end. Alex couldn't stand to see all this and looked away. It was a hopeless situation, there was no other option then to pray the cops would arrive soon.

Leo turned again to look at Alex, provoking him. "To bad that you're not with her, you two would've been such a nice couple." Alex tried to ignore him, then Leo talked to Stevie again "But he didn't choose you, unfortunately." He laughed and then looked at Alex again, his laugh disappeared and he suddenly sounded serious. "That's why she killed your dad."

"I didn't do it." Stevie softly cried out.

Leo ignored her and still kept his eyes on Alex. "You never had her, but maybe you will someday. Just remember that I had her first." And then he had that nasty laugh again.

Alex became extremely frustrated. "You bastard!"

"You're not such a smart cowboy, are you? If you don't shut up I'll shoot you and then I'm going to have another go with her!" He yelled.

It was so incredibly mean, but Alex tried to breath again and gambled with his life. "You might consider to give up. The cops will be here soon."

That pissed Leo off. "You're bluffing!" Then he looked at Stevie. "Or, did **you** call the cops? Did you?!" He pulled her hair again.

She moaned, but answered. "Yes, to report what you did to me."

"You bitch!" He pulled her hair even harder. Alex was worried that he would freak out and kill her. "Stevie, don't." He said, but Leo wasn't going to quit that easy.

Suddenly his voice went down. "You promised to be nice to me, remember?"

"I always tried to be nice." Stevie answered.

"Except for that one time, when you almost shot me!" Out of anger, he fired the gun again, aiming on the wall this time.

"There. Now you know what it feels like. I told you: I'm the one who's going to decide how this will end, not you. My goal was to destroy you and I think I'm pretty close to that."

Stevie knew the police would arrive any minute now and gave in. "There's nothing left of me. So yes, you have succeeded."

Leo laughed, then they heard cars coming up the drive way. Leo startled and loosened his grip on Stevie.

Stevie immediately saw an opportunity and started to fight, she managed to get the gun from him.

"Sit down on the floor you bastard!" She yelled, her hands were trembling when she pointed the gun at at Leo. Then she glanced at Alex, who was just standing there, observing everything, he was kind of shocked how she did it. He tried to be calm, but inside he was freaking out more and more.

He gave her a moment and then he calmly said. "Give me the gun Stevie."

But she screamed, almost dropping the gun because she was shivering "No! He's not getting away with this."

Leo was staring at her and smiling. "There we go again...I'm not scared of you this time. You don't even have the guts to kill me! It's like you've said yourself; there's nothing left of you."

"Shut up!" She stepped forward and straightened her arms to aim the gun and stop the shivering.

Alex his heart was racing, he got really frustrated inside, but couldn't do anything.

He called her again "Stevie stop, this is just what he wants." He walked closer towards her, his voice went down. "Please, give me the gun and let the police deal with him." Alex waited, but Stevie didn't move one bit.

"It's alright Stevie..."

Despite the situation they were in he sounded calm and loving. It was like they got everything under control, but when Stevie started crying and finally looked at her best friend, Leo tackled her. Her weakness was another opportunity for him. Stevie fell and the gun dropped on the floor, which made both men go straight for the gun and luckily Alex won! At that moment Stevie grabbed Leo to keep him away from Alex, so they got into another fight.

It all went very fast...

Burning with rage combined to that strong feeling of protection made it easy for Alex to fire the gun when he had Leo in sight. He aimed for his arm and Leo screamed because of the sharp pain. And he got scared because he was loosing power. He wanted to safe himself and grabbed Stevie once again. With one arm and all the power he had left he held her tight against his body, she struggled but couldn't free herself. Then Leo looked at Alex and yelled at him.

"You stupid idiot! Give me back my gun!"

Alex was firmly standing, pointing the gun at him without moving one bit. He felt strong and that feeling increased because of the adrenaline and the fact that he was raging inside. His eyes were spitting fire and he kept Leo in his sight.

Alex demanded, very clear "Let her go."

Leo laughed, it was amazing that he still could, but he did. "I let her go if you give me back my gun."

Alex played along. "Right. I'll give you the gun and you push Stevie towards me, on three."

Leo nodded and Alex started counting right away "1...2..."

But Leo got suspicious and interrupted. "Wait, you give me back my gun first! And then I let her go."

Then it was quiet, Leo waited if Alex would agree. "You see, I can't trust you, therefore you have to hand over the gun first. And if you don't? I'll squeeze her throat, until she chokes." He still thought he was in charge.

Alex slowly shook his head just one time, out of anger and then looked him straight in his eyes. He just couldn't believe the craziness of this man.

"You crazy piece of shit! You're completely insane! I've told you before that you've hurt her enough! Now **let her go** or I'll give you another bullet."

Leo brutally replied "Then you have to shoot through your girlfriend first, before you hit me." He whispered something in Stevie's ear and put his hand around her throat. When he started to squeeze, she started to struggle to get away and suddenly she knew what to do. Stevie slammed her head backwards, so she hit him in the face and the sharp pain of his broken nose forced him to let go.

… … …

There was relieve but Alex his blood was still boiling and he reached the point that he couldn't control himself any more. So he fired the gun 3 times in a row.

At the second shot Stevie called out his name "Alex!" At the third she yelled again, but it was to late.

Leo was already down, there was blood and he didn't move. Stevie ran towards him, even touched him. "Leo" She then turned to look behind her. "Call an ambulance!"

Alex just stood there. He was nailed to the floor, staring at the lifeless body of Leo Coombes.

He seemed uncaring and sounded dull when he replied."There's no need to do that."

Stevie didn't respond, she just stared at the man she loved, who couldn't even look her in the eye.

Alex walked a few steps closer, his eyes still locked on Leo's body. "He's dead." Stevie stood up and tried to make contact, but Alex didn't respond.

Then she suddenly said. "You killed him."

But there was still no response. The white of his eyes became red and he looked pale, it was scary when he just kept staring. When Stevie's words reached him, the gun slipped through his fingers and fell on the floor.

Right after that, the police stormed in. They where all armed and quickly observed the room. One of them walked straight up to Stevie, he looked at her but Stevie just froze. Then he looked at the floor and frowned. The gun was laying there, right in front of her.

Another cop walked towards Alex and others where busy with Leo, checking for a pulse, but he was indeed dead.

The officer who was with Stevie said right away "Miss Hall, you have to come with us."

She just stared in front of her and didn't respond.

"Miss Hall?"

There was another officer who was waiting in the hallway with Fiona, hearing her.

Alex was flabbergasted when he understood they wanted to take Stevie. "No, please, don't take her! She has done nothing wrong."

The officer that was with him tried to explain and to calm him down. Stevie said nothing, she had no power left in her to defend herself, she was in shock.

Fiona suddenly ran into the room, the officer followed her "Miss Ryan, you're not allowed to enter the scene of crime."

But he couldn't hold her and on the other hand he thought she might be useful, so he let her, to look after her husband. She started crying when she saw all the blood, but walked straight to Alex and wanted to wrap her arms around him...

The police was amazed when they saw Alex pushing his wife away from him, he ignored her and took the anger that was left in him out on the officer that was with Stevie.

"Damn it! Can't you see she's exhausted and completely wrecked!? You must be a fool if you don't see that. Let her go, she didn't do anything!"

The officer didn't respond, but his colleague that was already standing beside Alex tried to make eye-contact. "Mr Ryan, you better calm down and step aside. This is a police matter, I understand a lot has happened here, but this behavior of yours isn't going to help."

Alex was desperate and depressed, he too was exhausted. "Just hear me out will you? You should take me instead! I did it, I'm the one who killed him."

But the officer found it hard to believe him and thought he was trying to protect and help Stevie by taking the blame.

The officer next to him replied. "You have to understand that Miss Hall here is convicted for another murder. On top of that she has been gone missing for days, which is illegal relating to her case. And now we find her here at the scene of crime. Look, I can assure you, we will do anything to find out what happened, but we have to follow the procedures. There will be enough police out here to hear you out. In the meantime we have to take Miss Hall so we can hear your statements separately."

Alex was still angry and confused, tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't understand!"

The police officer stayed calm. "Mr Ryan, do you heard what I've just said?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"Then we understand each other."

Alex sighed and then softly replied. "But, she needs medical care."

"We will provide for that. We've got medical care available at the police station." The officer made eye contact with Fiona, gesturing her to look after her husband.

It was the first time after the shooting that he actually looked someone in the eye, when he looked straight at the officer and pleaded one last time. "Please let her go. I'm telling you; I did it. It was me who killed him."

The officer pointed at the gun that was lying in front of Stevie. "Can you assure us that we won't find her fingerprints on this gun?"

Alex couldn't answer the question, so much had happened and things got so complicated.

"I thought so. Now, you just got to trust us and let us do our job."

The police officer nodded another time at his colleague and held his arm in front of Alex, to keep him there. Alex said nothing, embraced by his wife his eyes drifted of to Stevie, but she couldn't look back at him and stared to the floor.

Alex softly tried one last time. "She can't handle it."

The officer did everything he could to calm him again. "Look I promise you we will take good care of her. There's going to be an investigation here and you should be here too, at home, with your wife."

In a painful way he got reminded that he wasn't with Stevie, that he was a married man now, a man who had let his best friend down, to many times.

It hurt deep down when he saw how Stevie got handcuffed, especially when she moaned out of pain because of her sore wrists. The officer looked at her wrists and asked her something, but she just couldn't respond. Alex wanted to scream and save her, but he knew it was hopeless.

Things got even more painful when he heard the officer say:

"Stephany Hall, I arrest you for the murder of Harry Ryan and for the murder of Leo Coombes. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, but whatever you say or do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?"

Stevie nodded, but the officer strictly waited for her answer, when she finally agreed with a very soft "yes" they started walking outside.

Alex felt everything inside him disagree, this was all so incredibly unfair! The officer with him and Fiona both tried to keep him inside but he was strong and managed to follow Stevie anyway.

He wanted to say something to her, something to encourage her. But outside Stevie finally glanced at him, she gave him an empty, heartless look, which made his heart ache instantly. And he couldn't say a word.

While the officer held his hand above her head to get safely inside the car, Stevie saw Fiona and Alex, from the corner of her eye. But it didn't touch her this time to see them so close, she felt numb...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I promise you, this chapter is a bit less shocking! Enjoy! ;)**_

The officer that was with Alex the whole time took his arm.

"Mr Ryan, let's go back inside."

He pulled back real hard and snapped at him. "I'm perfectly capable to walk myself! And do me a favour, don't "mr" me, the name's Alex."

And he kept this attitude...Towards the police, to his workers, to the girls from Drovers and also Fiona, no one could get through to him. Even when Fiona cried, he wouldn't soften up, like he did before. When the investigation and hearings at Killarney where finally over, he still didn't change one bit. Riley really had enough of the way he was bossing every one around, every one had the same thought, it was like the old grumpy bastard was back; Harry Ryan. And just when things seemed to get a little better, Alex got himself into another fight with Fiona, which made everything even worse...

… … …

Fiona was so fed up by everything, she hated the fights, but she had no clue of how to deal with him. And jealousy is like poison.

"Oh come on Alex, you're only thinking of her! I know she's been through a lot and that she's your friend, but right now, it's all about Stevie! Sometimes I even wonder if you still love me." She finally said what she felt.

Alex turned away from her, he bend his head and sighed. "Right and what kind of answer do you expect from me? What's between us doesn't have anything to do with Stevie. I have to go back to work." He was referring to the fake pregnancy and all the other lies she put him up with.

Fiona was so angry at him. "Say that again!" She yelled and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. And when he did, his eyes spit fire and all kind of emotions.

"Look into my eyes and say it again! Tell me Stevie has got nothing to do with us."

He looked down. "She hasn't."

Fiona got furious. "You're in love with her, aren't you?!"

Now that made him look at her. "No I'm not in love with Stevie!"

"Oh come on, it's obvious! You know what, you're right, go back to work! Turn your back on me again, like you do every time! Go ahead, run away from everything, so you don't have to focus on how you really feel!"

He suddenly walked towards her, anger was written all over his face and he squeezed his eyes a little bit, it was a threatening look.

"You've got it all figured out, haven't ya? You know, maybe that's exactly why I don't talk. And don't start about Stevie, you know it's not all about her, that's ridiculous. I'd rather say; it's all about you!" He took a deep breath to continue, he saw how much it affected her, but he went on...

"You've told me a million times how bad **you** feel that all of this happened here, that **we** are in the newspaper, you've cried your eyes out about how much this will effect **your** family and friends. You're so damn frustrated and ashamed because **your** husband killed someone. You are worried about **your** reputation, about how people will look at us from now on. You haven't been very supportive towards me, despite the fact that my behaviour just sucks. Now, you wonder if I still love you?!"

Fiona cried her eyes out, but Alex had enough of this, he felt his head sting when he walked away. Ready to make another victim of his anger, the first one on his path would get tears in his eyes too. And it was Nad.

Nad always listened, he was one of Killarney's best workers, if not; the best. But Alex made him become insecure lately and he was about to reach the point that he couldn't take this any more. After Alex yelled at him and named up a bunch of things that weren't well taken care of, he responded.

"It's like I can't do anything right around here any more Alex. I honestly have never felt like this when I worked for your father. I'm sorry, but if nothing changes then I'm out of here." He just said it and walked away, feeling proud of himself to finally have said that.

Alex didn't respond to that, it made him feel worse. He knew he had to change, but just didn't know how. Suddenly his phone rang, the screen said it was "Drovers Run". He didn't hesitate to pick up.

"Hey Alex, have you got some spare time this afternoon?" It was Regan, who was determined to help him.

She could hear him sigh. "I never got some spare time left. Since I'm the only one who runs this farm properly." He replied, sounding tired and frustrated.

But Regan already guessed he wouldn't be enthusiastic in the first place. "Just a few hours."

He sarcastically replied. "Just a few hours? Right. For what?"

Regan waited, then answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to visit Stevie."

The look on his face suddenly changed. "I don't know." His voice became softer.

"She's in hospital." Regan said.

Alex got worried. "Since when?"

"Since a few days, she was to weak and fainted a few times."

Alex his heartbeat quickened, his breathing got faster. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Alex? Calm down ok? She needs rest, she wasn't allowed to have visitors."

She could hear he changed and he sounded restless when he responded. "When are you going?"

Regan smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up, he rushed into the house again, upstairs, to change.

… … …

"What are you doing?" Fiona suddenly entered the bathroom.

He was busy tying the buttons of his blouse and looked in the mirror. "I'm going to visit Stevie."

"Visit Stevie? Are you sure that's allowed?"

He sighed, but stayed calm. "Regan just called, she's in hospital because she was to weak. Can you believe it? I even warned them." He now looked at her.

Fiona shrugged.

Now Alex had that angry look again. "What? You don't agree? Or you don't care?" He sighed and looked in the mirror. again "I shouldn't have mentioned it, you don't give a damn about her." And he turned and walked to the bathroom.

Fiona followed. "I've never said that! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on, I see the look on your face whenever it's about Stevie." He kept staring in the mirror, busy with his hair.

Suddenly Fiona began to yell at him. "That's because of your reaction, you completely change when it's about her. You would do anything for her! Even if it comes to killing someone!" Then she ran away. Alex was furious, he quickly wanted to put the hair gel back in the closet and go after her, but the pot slipped through his fingers and smashed on the floor.

"Damn it!"

Fiona knew she better get downstairs, but her husband was quick and grabbed her just before she reached the stairs. He roughly turned her to make her look at him.

He was raging inside, Fiona was sobbing. "Would you have done it for me?"

Alex still held her arm, he squeezed it and strictly replied. "Get out! Pack your things and leave!"

Fiona was shocked of his reaction, she dried some tears and did what he said...

… … …

Alex did care, he felt like he was being stabbed. Fiona had made her point and she was right, he was thinking to much of Stevie and it was frustrating. When he was in the bathroom again he put his wedding ring back on and thought about the choices he had made. Was Fiona just a fling? To flee from Harry? To not feel hurt by him any more? To prove he could settle down and start his own life? He kept staring at the ring and feelings of guilt were adding up. He decided to walk to the bedroom, where Fiona was.

… … …

Alex stared at her, while she was pulling her clothes from the wardrobe. Fiona looked unhappy and insecure, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Of course I would." He suddenly said to her, which made her look at him right away, she felt confused.

"I would kill someone for you, if I had to."

He deeply sighed "I'm sorry."

That made her cry even more, sorry was a word she didn't hear much from him lately. She walked up to him and before she knew it he took her in his arms.

"I am really sorry. It has been rough, for both of us. And as your husband I'm not allowed to treat you like this." He finally opened up a bit.

Fiona wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry too." She sniffed and looked up "You still want me to leave?"

He shook his head and was ashamed of himself, then he let go of her and grabbed her shoulders looking straight in her eyes. "Look I'll have to pick up Regan now, ok? Let's have diner tonight, just the two of us."

Fiona gave him a strange look, it was hard to believe after what just happened. He forced a smile on his face and said "Hey I'm trying."

And he really was, he wanted to make things better. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

… … …

"Oi! Wait up!" Dave yelled from a distance, he was the only one who could still get along with Alex pretty well. Probably because he didn't bothered him with any questions.

Alex looked back but didn't stop walking. "Sorry mate, I'm in a hurry."

Dave fastened his pace and caught up on him.

He put his arm around Alex and smiled. "You and I got some seriously catching up to do mate. Tonight? The beer's are on me." Dave had heard a lot about Alex from his clients in the past few days and it wasn't very positive. But there hadn't been one time that he didn't stood up for his mate. And of course he'd heard from the girls what happened, it all made him feel so sorry for his friend, he wanted to be there for him.

But Alex shook his head. "I don't think I'm in the mood for that Brewer."

Dave begged. "Come on, just a few beers, to cheer you up a bit. I promise not to ask or mention anything that has happened."

Alex sarcastically responded. "To cheer me up, seriously? You know, I would pay ya, if you could to cheer me up."

Dave laughed. "You're kidding. How much would you pay me?"

Alex shook his head. "It's a joke."

"I take the challenge. What about 10 bucks for each smile."

Alex stared at him and thought about it, it was kind of funny. "Oh what the heck, the deals on." He smiled.

Now Dave got him. "Oeh that's already 10 bucks for me mate."

Alex tried to look serious. "Brewer? That doesn't count."

Dave acted like he was disappointed. "What?"

"I don't see any beer yet, do you?"

Dave smiled and saluted him goodbye. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Hey wait up, what if you don't succeed?"

Dave laughed. "Oh I will!"

… … …

Later in the car, Regan told Alex the big news she had for him. "Did Nick call you already?"

"Yeah I talked to him, I thought you knew, told him the whole story this time."

Regan smiled. "Yes I know, but did he call you again, yesterday?"

Alex frowned. "No. Why wou..."

Regan couldn't hold it much longer. "Nick and Tess decided to come home."

Alex was shocked! "What!? When?"

Regan carefully smiled, she had been hoping that he would be happy about it. "They're already on their way."

Alex didn't knew what he heard! He suddenly stepped on the brake, real hard. After the car stood stil he got out, slammed the door and started walking.

Regan was surprised and jumped on the drivers seat to back up the car, hoping he would get back in. "What are you doing, we were going to visit Stevie."

But Alex kept walking. "Leave me alone."

"Alex? Come back here." Now Regan got out too. He was so stubborn!

Regan ran after him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Everyone tries to be there for you and all you do is piss people off or hurt them. I thought you'd be happy! Nick left everything behind to be there for his brother."

Alex stopped and bend his head. "You really don't understand, do you?" Then he turned to look at her. "I don't want him to come home in this mess I've created. I screwed up everything."

"Look there's nothing you can do about it right now. Pull yourself together and get back in the car so we can go and see Stevie."

Surprisingly enough he listened and got back into the car.

"You should have called me right after you heard this Regan."

Regan started the car. "I'm telling you now. Don't be so hard on yourself, your brother wants to be there for you, he loves you!"

"Fine. That's exactly what I don't need right now."

Regan got mad. "You know if Stevie was here, she would've slapped you right in the face for the way you're behaving!"

Suddenly his attitude changed and he even laughed. Regan was right, Stevie would have done that and she was probably the only one who could do that and get away with it.

… … …

In the hospital...

The doctor meat them in the waiting room, he wanted to inform them about her situation. Regan made eye contact with Alex. "You go and see Stevie, I'll give you an update later." Alex nodded, but was also a bit afraid to go inside. And the police officer who was standing by the door wasn't making it easier for him to enter Stevie's room.

He slowly put down the door handle and carefully opened the door, then he peeked around the corner and noticed Stevie was asleep.

When he stood beside the bed he noticed how clean she was compared to a few days ago. Her red curly hair was beautiful and shiny again. Alex took a seat and when he did he picked up the scent of shampoo coming from her hair. It made him bend in to get closer to smell her hair. Being with his best mate immediately calmed him down, that restless feeling he had was gone, he didn't even felt the anger that had build up inside of him.

He moved his hand to her face and spread his fingers to carefully caress her cheek. Stevie moaned and turned her head, he quickly pulled his hand back. Her eyelids moved and she slowly opened up her eyes.

He carefully smiled "Hey there."

The nurse came in and saw what happened. Stevie closed her eyes again and sighed.

The nurse checked her IV and informed Alex. "That's what happens all the time. She doesn't want anything."

Alex glanced at her, but then his eyes were on Stevie again, he softly said her name. "Stevie?"

But there was no respond.

"Stevie. Can you look at me?"

But still nothing happened.

"I'm not here to force you into anything." He patiently waited.

The nurse was impressed of how he did this and also of the respond he finally got.

Stevie opened her eyes again and now kept them open and stared at him. She looked pale and depressed.

"That's better." he said while staring back, into her beautiful brown eyes.

… … …

Stevie smacked her lips, her mouth felt dry and then suddenly she broke the silence. "If you don't expect anything then why are you here?"

"Listen you've got every right to be mad at me." He said. "I know I've ruined your chances for the trial." He waited.

But Stevie kept quiet and looked away.

"I'm really sorry."

He heard a big sigh and then she looked at him again. "You're sorry for what?" With her eyes wide open she looked straight at him. "Sorry for killing Leo? Or sorry for letting the gun slip through your fingers so it ended up right in front of me?"

Alex swallowed. "Both."

"Right. Is that why your here? Because you feel guilty?" He wasn't wrong, she indeed was angry.

He stood up and walked away from the bed saying. "Do you have any idea how much I thought about you for the past few days?"

Then he turned to look at her, he was emotional. "All I did was protecting you. I would do anything for you, even if it means killing someone."

Stevie still didn't respond, she just stared at him as he walked to the bed again. "And I'm here because I'm worried. Look I'm trying to support you here, but it makes no sense if you're sending me away."

But Stevie didn't want any attention, especially from Alex. It touched her, but it was like all she had been doing was building walls. "Did they arrested you too?"

Tears jumped into his eyes, because of the whole situation. He couldn't help it that he hadn't been in jail, but it felt so unfair towards Stevie.

His voice went down. "No, we've had police officers at Killarney several days for the investigation and the hearings."

"I knew it."

He walked towards the bed again. "Knew what?"

Her eyes were on him for quite some time. He looked in her eyes and then looked away, it was quiet for a while.

Alex suddenly tried a different approach. "Did they offered you any help to deal with this?"

Stevie was annoyed by his question. "I'm not going to see a shrink if that's what you mean."

"Well, you can't just forget and move on..."

She roled her eyes and sarcastically smiled. "Why not? I always did that. Can we drop this subject and go back to the other one?"

Alex got angry, that fake smile of her hurt him. "No we can't. Stevie? He hurt you. That cold hearted mongrel raped you, he completely burned you down, I can't believe you're just gonna let that happen." One tear escaped from his eye and slowly ran down his cheek, he fought against the other tears.

"He's dead. There's nothing to be afraid off." She ignored his emotions. Alex couldn't believe it and suddenly figured it out and straightforwardly asked.

"Are you mad of me because I'm not being punished for what I did?"

"No." She lied first, but then suddenly changed her answer. "Yes. It's just not fair, I had to go to jail because of you. Because of that stupid gun lying in front of me. You should have said something!"

"I did."

Stevie sighed and shook her head. "They arrested me, but left you at home because you have a good reputation, you're a Ryan. But you should have done something."

Alex was flabbergasted. "I did everything I could." he took a deep breath. "Stevie I did everything to make it right. I asked them to take me instead, but they wouldn't listen."He paused. "My heart broke wen I saw you leave."

But Stevie stayed mad. "Well you haven't tried hard enough. You just stood there with that lying bitch."

That pissed him off. "Hey that's my wife here we're talking about!"

Stevie turned her head. "Oh please! Just leave. Go home Alex."

"No, I'm not going anywhere! I've got every right to defend myself ánd my wife. First of all; Fiona might have lied to me, but she's not a bitch. Second of all, let me explain something about the gun. I was so shocked, my hands were trembling and..."

But Alex couldn't finish his sentence, because Stevie filled him in.

"Yes I know you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't do anything to make me look bad."

He frowned. "Then why are you upset with me?"

She looked down to the bed. "I'm just disappointed."

Now Alex got confused. "That's even worse. What should I have done differently according to you?"

"Let the gun drop in a different direction?" she couldn't say it without laughing.

Alex frowned, but his face lightened up when he heard her laugh.

"So you can still laugh after all?"

Stevie turned towards him. "Weird isn't it? What about you? You look terrible."

"Gee thanks." He said, his smile disappeared. "This is an awkward situation if I may say so. First you're mad at me and suddenly you're asking me how I'm doing?"

But despite her joke, Stevie was serious. "I didn't ask that, but now that you're mentioning it; how áre you doing?"

Alex pulled up one eyebrow and sarcastically responded. "Gee I'd loved to talk about that, but first I really need your forgiveness."

Stevie stared at him and gave him a sweet look. "I'll forgive you."

"That sounds to quick and to easy."

"I can't stay mad at you for long. But I'm still disappointed." And she tried to look disappointed.

Now Alex carefully sat down on the bed and put his hand on hers.

"Now what can we do about that?" He asked very sweet.

Stevie shyly smiled and looked down "Mr Charming."

Alex frowned, he was serious. "Give me a break Stevie. I'm serious." Then he sarcastically added. "You don't look very disapointed by the way."

"Well I am."

Alex just stared at her and then softly squeezed her hand. "And maybe you are confused as well...and very tired."

She didn't disagree.

… … …

When Regan entered the room again, her whole face was smiling. She had some good news...

"Have you told her yet?" She asked Alex.

He shook his head and allowed her. "Go right ahead."

Stevie could see how exited she was and she too got very happy when Regan told her about Nick and Tess' homecoming.

Regan kept smiling. "But there's more good news..." Stevie just waited. "You're allowed to go home tomorrow."

That was a huge surprise! "What? I can't believe it. I don't have to go back to jail?"

Regan widely smiled. "No, they're releasing you and you're free to go home, until the trial." Stevie smiled and made eye contact with Alex, he was happy for her too.

Finally Stevie had something good to look forward to. "Haha, can you believe it! I'm already picturing myself; cuddling with baby Claire and catching up big-time with Tess." She laughed, Regan hugged her. They stayed for a while and then left, Alex didn't dare to give her a hug, instead he kept some distance.

This visit had really helped Stevie. She hadn't smiled for a long time and felt depressed, but she was feeling so much better after this. Also talking to Alex helped her a lot, more then she showed him.

 _I would like to know what you think of this story so far/ or chapter, so I can learn from it and become a better writer ;) Can you leave me a review? Thanksss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy this last chapter! ;)_

It was completely silent and they both stared at the candles flickering on the table. Suddenly he stood up and turned out the music she had turned on right before diner. She obseved him while he walked back to the table, he looked so tired, the dark circles underneath his eyes confirmed it. He sat down and continued gazing at the candlelight.

"So, how was your day?" Fiona asked.

Alex startled and looked up. "Oh fine."

When he looked away again she asked. "How was Stevie doing?"

"Better now." His answers were short and Fiona got iritated.

"I thought we would have a romantic diner?"

He straightened his back and sat up straight, then he frowned. "That's exactly what we're having right now."

Fiona stood up to poor him some wine. "No thanks." He said right away, when he looked up to her and saw her dissapointed face he felt a bit sorry. "I'm sorry, but I don't want wine."

When he heard her putting down the bottle just a little to hard, he looked straight into her eyes, but her eyes were avoiding his.

His wife did everything she could to make a great diner, she even cooked herself. But like most of the time, she wasn't satisfied. He didn't gave her enough attention and again, she didn't understand.

"What's wrong with you Alex? You said you were trying, well I don't feel it at all."

This time he wasn't devensive right away, instead he stayed pretty calm. "I am Fi. I'm just tired."

"Then why are we doing this?"

He glared at her. "We're spending time together. I can't just change in one second, I'm sorry."

Fiona softened up and tried everything to not argue again, but the tension between them didn't fade away. "It's ok, let me get the food." And she went to the kitchen.

When Fiona came back he forced a smile on his face. "That sure looks great baby."

She smiled, all she needed was a few compliments. And he knew what she needed, but it was hard to give.

While they were eating Alex suddenly gave her a compliment. "You look beautiful Fi."

It made her smile "Well thank you." She replied and walked towards him to give him a kiss.

"Let's not waste our diner hey?" A poor excuse to keep it a short kiss.

A bit insecure she pulled back and quickly went back to her seat and continued eating.

… … …

After dessert he looked at the clock and suddenly excused himself. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Fiona raised her eyebrow.

He explained. "Yeah, I promised Dave to drink a few beers with him."

Something snapped inside of her, she threw her napkin on the table, stood up and started to loudly clear the table. Alex was unsure of what to do, but he decided to just ignore her angry attitude and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Fi, see you later ok?" He softly kissed her cheek.

She didn't reply, exhaled trough her nose and followed him with her eyes as he was leaving, her eyes were spitting fire.

For a moment there he wanted to ask her something, but didn't want another fight. So he left Killarney and went to the boys cottage for a men's-only-night with Dave.

… … …

"Evening mate."

Dave widely smiled. "I thought you forgot."

Alex sounded down. "Nah, I had to have diner with Fiona first."

"Oh so, you ended diner with a special dessert and forgot about the time ey?" He joked.

But Alex didn't think it was funny and shook his head.

Dave raised an eyebrow, but he didn't ask anything. "Well make yourself at home, while I'll get you a beer."

Alex nodded friendly and sat down on the couch.

When Dave came back with the beers he noticed the depressed look on his friends face. He handed him a beer and sat down next to him. They both sipped their beers.

"I pretty messed up everything mate."

Now Dave frowned, but still didn't ask anything, he didn't want to push him.

"So I guess I won't earn a lot of money tonight huh." He refered to their conversation earlier that day.

Alex carefully smiled.

"Was that a smile? That's 10 bucks for me!" Dave teased.

Alex shook his head once again. "Oh shut up will ya? I'm trying to be serious here."

Dave gently smiled back and sipped his beer. Alex leaned back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Have you ever thought about the choices you've made in life? And wondered if it were the right ones?"

A deep sigh came from the vet. "Man, you don't know half of it."

But Alex meant a more specific subject. "I mean when you were with Tess. You tought it was meant to be, you thought you had made the right choice, didn't ya?"

Another sigh came from his toes before answering. "Well I did, but aparantly Tess had made the wrong choice." He grinned.

"How did you found out you weren't meant to be?"

Now Dave became more serious. "I guess you come to a point when you just know. I had hoped we were meant to be and I really was in love with Tess but she wasn't the one. I found out that I was still grieving. You know, when I was married to Leanne, I just knew she was the love of my life." He struggled to hold his tears.

Alex was surprised. "Geez mate, you never talk about her."

"You know exactly how it feels. Hearing her name is painful and talking about her hurts even more."

Alex immediately thought of Claire. "Yep, it sure does."

Suddenly Dave stood up and swang his empty bottly in the air. "i reckon we need something stronger." He walked to the kitchen, while Alex glared at his almost empty beer.

He returned with a large braun bottle, Alex jumped up from his thoughts when Dave slammed the bottle on the table.

"Scotish Wiskey, what about it?" Dave asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex pulled him a face. "Talking about something stronger..."

"Well, are you up for it or not?"

"Sure. But the ute stays here then."

While opening the bottle he smiled. "You should consider to hit the sack here as well. Killarney is a pretty long walk after a few of these." Dave glanced at his drink.

Alex nodded. "Righto, that's not a bad idea. Let me call Fi then."

… … …

When Alex hung up he seemed even more unhappy.

"I reckon you really could use one of these mate." Dave pointed out.

"You reckon?" He sarcastically responded, then it was quiet and Dave poored in some wiskey.

"Cheers."

Alex nodded. "Cheers mate." And he finished it all in one time. The look on his face after made Dave laugh.

"So we were talking about Leanne..." Alex said while he poored himself another whiskey.

Dave replied. "I thought we were talking about you and Fiona."

"I had hoped things would get better, but things are only getting worse."

Dave frowned and waited for Alex to explain.

And he did. "She thinks I'm in love with Stevie. We've had a huge fight about it."

Dave wasn't surprised but didn't reply and just waited again.

Alex frowned and looked at him. "What?"

A tiny smile appeared on Dave's face, but he tried to look surprised. "Well?"

Now Alex got irritated. "What; well?!

"Well...are you?"

"Of course I'm not."

Dave ran his hand through his hair and looked at the bottle on the table. "Maybe it's just me...we've only had a few drinks, but this stuff is strong." It was kind of weird that he didn't respond to the defending answer he'd just got.

Alex laughed. "Yeah and we're getting old. Especially you."

Dave laughed too and enthusiasticly pointed out. "That's 10 bucks for me! You smiled!"

Then Alex tried to be grumpy. "Poor me another drink wil ya."

Dave shook his head and took the bottle, he smiled when he poored in the Wiskey.

… … …

With one large sip he emptied his glass all in one time again. Dave waved the bottle which he was still holding, gesturing if he wanted another one. Alex pushed his glass towards him and nodded, then he stared at the table.

He kept staring and softly spoke. "You know? I thought it wasn't possible."

Now Dave got confused. "Huh?" But Alex just kept staring in front of him. "You have to fill in the blanks, 'cause I can't really follow you mate."

It took some couriagge but he started to explain. "I thought it wasn't possile to feel this way again. I tried to ignore it for a long time..."

From the look on his face he understood that Dave still didn't got it. "Look our conversation reminds me of Claire. And I thought I would never feel that way about a woman again. But aperantly it ís possible."

Dave suddenly got it and blurted out. "Stevie."

Alex nodded and looked at his mate with a worried look on his face.

"But you've been friends for ages. When d..."

"I don't know exactly how and when Dave, I can only say this started way back."

Dave wasn't surprised about this, Alex and Stevie had always been very close and their friendship was special, anyone could see that.

He sipped his drink and then asked. "How long ago are we talking about exactly?"

"My guess is; ever since we kissed. That was quite something." He smiled, remembering the kiss.

Dave almost choked in his drink, he was just swallowing. "You kissed her? You're kidding me right?" Dave was very serious and kind of old-fashioned about weddings and stuff, so he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Alex laughed. "I wasn't married then."

"So it's thát long ago...That's weird."

Now Alex frowned at him and looked amazed.

Dave added. "Yeah I mean; you kissed Stevie and felt something, but now you're married to Fiona?"

"I said I just realised how I feel."

But it was hard to believe for Dave. "How can you not know?"

"I don't know. We're friends, always have been. I have always felt good around Stevie, never saw her as a potentional girlfriend."

Dave knew Alex for quite some time as well and he heard a few stories. "Because you were a heartbreaker and you didn't want to hurt her. Is that it?"

Alex sighed very deeply and leaned back. "I don't know mate. I'm having a hard time to figure it out myself."

Dave got curious and wondered. "These feelings you have, are they mutual?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's not giving me any signals."

They kept talking and talking and Dave kept on asking, now that his friend had opened up he wanted to know everything.

… … …

After a while the bottle was almost empty and things got quieter. Dave had offered to smoke a sigar, because accoording to his unkle that should go very well with the Wiskey. They were both relaxing, taking a puff every now and then, Dave hanging on the chair and Alex laying on the couch.

All questions had been answered, except for one...

"So...what are you going to do now?"

Alex sighed. "Don't know."

Suddenly Dave moved to sit up straight and looked in his friends eyes. "You're in love with your best friend while you're married and you're having strong doubts about your marriage. Right?"

Alex nodded.

"Then I guess you know very well what to do."

Alex shrugged, the booze had made him feel numb and he was tired.

Suddenly Dave pointed out. "I see now why you've changed so much. You see when a men is frusterated, most of the times it's because one of these two reasons; either he can't get what he wants, or he doesn't get what he needs."

Now Alex looked confused...

But Dave added. "Works the same for bulls."

Alex had some trouble to hold his laughter. "Oh god. The good old vet-pshycology huh? Brewer?! Please, cut it out or I will make you a very rich man." He was refering to the bet they had made – 10 bucks per smile. And he was about to burst out in laughter, because of Dave's dumb theory.

Dave laughed. "Think about it! It's true!" He was joking, but his theory wasn't a bad one at all.

… … …

The phone rang..."Dave Brewer."

"Hi Stevie." Alex mouthed 'shut up' to Dave...

Dave answered. "Yes, yes he's here. We were just talking about ya." Now he got an angry look from his friend, who shook his head.

Right before Alex took over the phone another large sip from his Wiskey dissapeared in his mouth. "Stevie..."

…."Oh nothing, you know, we were talking about the good old rodeo days..."

Dave laughed and winked, he put up his tumb, as he was saying; you saved yourself pretty well.

..."Yeah, we've had a few drinks...You know me to well Stevie..." He laughed, because Stevie could hear he wasn't sober.

..."So how are you?..."

"You're already home?...This afternoon?...That's great!"

While Alex listened to Stevie he looked at Dave, who was mouthing 'invite her'. But that wasn't a good idea, if Fiona found out...

Dave kept on mouthing the same thing over and over again. 'Come on, invite her'.

Alex really want to see her, especially now that she was home. "Hey Stevie, why don't you come over? The three of us should have a drink, to celebrate you're home."

Stevie was alright with that.

… … …

When Stevie walked in Alex got that warm feeling inside him again. He stayed where he was, hanging on the couch. His whole face lightened up when he saw her. "Hey there."

Stevie nodded and had a loving smile on her face. "Hey." She softly replied.

Dave whisteled when she walked by. "Looking good miss Hall, you did that all for us?"

Stevie laughed. "I knew it. You are both wasted." Then she slapped Alex on his legs, to make him move them, but he teased her and kept the legs on the couch. With her hands on her waist she looked him straight in the eye; "You are supposed to put your feet up for me, you know?"

The vet laughed and stood up to get a glass for Stevie. "We're not wasted, in fact, we are very good company, right Alex?" He winked at him, Alex nodded.

While Dave was at the kitchen Alex said. "He's right, you do look good."

"Great 'cause I feel good too." She smiled.

"Glad to hear that Steves."

Dave came back, he immideately saw how they looked at each other, now he totally got it.

… … …

Stevie sat comfortably next to Alex, a little distance between them, but that would soon change...

She smiled at the two men and sipped her wiskey, strong, but it was great.

"So you were talking about the good old days huh?" She turned and looked next to her, at her best friend. "What exactly were you bragging about?" She asked with an attempting smile.

Alex played along and wiggled his eyebrows. "About how I beated you back then."

Stevie shook her head and acted like she knew nothing. "Oh really? With what?"

Now Alex laughed and teased her. "Oh come on, you remember. Or maybe it was so painfull that you erased it from your memory?"

Dave pointed out. "You owe me some money Ryan."

"Huh?" Stevie didn't get it. So Dave explained about the bet they've made, she laughed about it. "Well, it worked, you cheered him up and I'm glad you did." She was serious and looked at Alex with a satisfying smile on her face.

Dave answered. "No, actually you are the one who really cheered him up. He was a wreck before you arrived. Why do you think we're drinking wiskey?"

They all laughed. With the three of them sitting together they always had fun.

… … …

After a while it got a bit more cosey, the space that was left between the two best friends was gone. Stevie had put her feet up on the couch and was leaning against Alex, he sat up straight, but leaned back. Dave now noticed even more how close they were.

It was good to bring back those old memories, so they could forget about the diffuclties they went through lately.

Aex bragged about the rodeo's. "You couldn't stand it if I won."

She suddenly slapped him on his leg. "What?! You've never beated me with anything!"

"Oh yes I did sweetie." He said, when she turned to look in his eyes, he was obviously flirting with her.

She laughed. "You didn't!" Then she turned to Dave. "He's lying, it was more like the other way around."

Dave sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He winked at Alex.

Then Alex looked at his best mate. "Riiight. You and me, first thing tommorow."

"I don't think so. We both got a farm to run, in case you forgot."

"That's why I said 'first thing', we do it early in the morning."

"I'm in. I'd love to see you race against me with a majour hangover." She laughed.  
Alex shook his head. "I won't be the only one riding with a hangover."

"Oh come on I didn't drink half as much as you. You're drunk."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not." He playfully tickled her. Which made her back slip away and she landed on halfway on his lap.

"Alex! Cut it out!" They both laughed. Dave was watching them and decided not to say anything.

… … …

Dave was completely confused and looked around him, his eyes felt so heavy and he discovered he had fell asleep in his chair. He moaned when he sat up, his neck was sore and he decided to finished his drink that was still on the table, but it didn't taste that great anymore. When he put down the glass he noticed Stevie and Alex on the couch, they had fell asleep too. And they were sleeping in each other's arms. It looked cozey and Dave just sat there for a while staring at them and thinking.

Alex his head rested on the armrest of the couch, his legs wide open, Stevie in between. She was leaning against his belly and her head rested on his chest, he had his arms around her. Somehow it looked uncomfortable, but they were lying there so peacefully. Dave knew it was wrong, but he smiled and walked to his bedroom, he came back with some spare blankets for his friends. And carefully put the blankets on them, then he went to his bedroom again, to get some sleep.

… … …

When it was still dark Stevie suddenly woke up. She slightly paniced when she realised where and with who she was. She restlessly kicked her legs, got up and slapped the blankets off of her.

"What the hell?"

This woke up Alex of course. He gently closed his arms again to hold her where she was. It made Stevie froze.

He slightly opened his eyes and said with a hoarse voice. "Hey, calm down."

But Stevie wasn't calm. "What's with the blankets...What happened."

Alex was still dealing with the effects of the alcohol and he didn't worry about this awkward situation yet. "Well, probably Dave put them there?" He got up a little and Stevie moved to create some distance between them.

"We just fell asleep, you worry to much Stevie." He rubbed his face and then stared at her. But Stevie felt confused, somehow it felt so good, being this close to him, but it wasn't good.

He grinned. "Come here." and spred his arms, Stevie frowned and shook her head.

"You're still drunk."

He ignored that and softly invited her again. "Come on, come here. I don't want you to get cold."

It was to attempting to not take the invitation, so she crawled towards him and carefuly lowered herself on his chest again. She moved a bit more on her side and had one hand flat next to her face on his chest.

Alex made a satisfied sound and put one arm around her. "There. That's better." Then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Alex?"...But he didn't answer.

Right when she wanted to say his name a third time he suddenly replied. "What..."

She looked up to him and shyly smiled. "We probably shouldn't be this close."

He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "Brings back some memories hey?" They just looked in each other's eyes, he added. "You know..."

Stevie nodded and smiled. Oh yes, she remembered.

Alex said. "That was a great kiss back then."

"Yes it was."

Then he unexpectedly asked. "Did you feel something?"

She shrugged.

"I did." He admitted for the first time.

Stevie was amazed. "What? What did you feel then?"

He looked serious. "Oh come on, you felt it too."

"Maybe."

"Be honest. I can keep a little secret."

They both laughed.

She stared into his eyes and before she could answer he pressed his warm lips onto hers and carefully kissed her, it was intens, but he was gentle. Stevie was shocked, but the booze made it easy to just give in and kiss him back. There was no way she could control these strong feelings.

After a while he pulled back. "I can't do this. I'm married."

Stevie sarcastically responded. "Oh, really?" Then she looked more serious. "I just told you we shouldn't be this close."

"I guess this is what happens when we are this close."

Stevie tried to get up, but didn't succeed because he pulled her back. "There's no need to panic Stevie. It happened. Now let's go back to sleep." He caressed her arm to calm her.

Then it was quiet, he fell asleep real soon, but Stevie stayed awake. It felt so unreal.

… … …

"Wake up cowgirl." He softly said and caressed her cheek, then her nose to tease her. "I'm ready to beat you."

When she woke up she instantly remembered their kiss and got up a bit nervously.

Alex was calm, Stevie doubted if he remebered it too, maybe he was to sleepy?

"You want some coffee?"

"No thanks. I should be heading home, before everyone wonders where I am."

When she was putting on her coat she asked. "Where's Dave? And Riley?"

"Riley stayed with a friend last night. And Dave is still sleeping."

He sat down next to her on the couch and handed her a mug of coffee. "You might need this."

Stevie took it and carefully sipped the hot coffee. "How's your head?"

Alex smiled. "I've been better, but I'm ok. You?" They both sobered up a bit while they drank coffee and both of them seemed to realise what happened a few hours ago. It got quieter...

Suddenly Stevie pointed out. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Doesn't make any difference. My marriage sucks anyway."

Stevie frowned. "So does that mean you can go out and just kiss someone?"

He shyly smiled at her. "Not just someone."

She swallowed and kept looking at him, he looked away. "Alex?"

Then he got up and searched for his hat. "We should go. I can't wait to see you loose."

He walked to the door and got his coat. Stevie whispered. "I've already lost."

"What did you say? I heard that."

"Nothing, let's go."

… … …

"Morning!" Regan yelled, when she saw the two friends riding in the yard. They were just warming up before the race.

Stevie was amazed to see her this early, she didn't expect anyone to be up yet. "Hey! You're up early!"

"Yes, Tess and Nick arrive within a few hours. I decided to have an early start, clean the house a bit and to be totally ready to welcome them. What are you two up to?" Regan widely smiled, she obviously had a better night then her friends.

Stevie looked ahead of her. "I'm going to show Alex that I'm still a better rider then him."

Alex looked at Regan and said nothing, he laughed and shook his head.

Regan wasn't laughing at all and walked towards Stevie. "What is this all about? You're supposed to take it easy Stevie, you just got out of hospital."

Stevie was busy with the reigns. "I can do this, there's nothing wrong to practice some riding skills. It's just a bet and I'll be just fine." She widely smiled and raised her voice. "Alex thinks he can beat me!"

Regan pulled up her eyebrows and looked exited, she was worried but she could also see Stevie was doing much better. She decided not to ask anything, but to watch them.

When she observed Alex she noticed how pale he was. "Are you allright?" She asked when he drove by."

He replied. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Stevie couldn't hold her laughter. "He's having a majour hangover!"

He replied. "Told you; I wouldn't be the only one riding with a hangover."

Regan climbed the fence and wondered what they had been up to...

… … …

Regan timed the race, Stevie started and she rode very well. Not as good as she once used to be, but it was good enough to impress her friends. When she heard the time she widely smiled and petted the horse. Then she folded her arms around the neck of Banjo to thank him for helping her feel better. It felt like some sort of therapy.

Alex now got ready to start his race, he knew it wouldn't be an easy one. Especially because of how he felt at the moment.

Stevie and Regan were both watching him closely...He had a good start, but after a while he started to slow down.

Regan looked at Stevie, who was enjoying herself. But suddenly the race came to an end, because in the distance they saw Alex fell off his horse. Stevie immideately got off the fence and jumped on Banjo.

"Alex!" she yellled as she approached him, but he didn't respond.

Regan took the ute to go after them. Alex was lying on his back, Stevie kneeled beside him, her hand reached out for his face and she softly talked to him.

He slowly woke up but kept his eyes closed and frowned. After a while he opened up his eyes and looked right in Stevie's eyes and then around him. He wanted to get up straight away, Stevie and Regan reached out to help him, but he refused their help.

"No, I'm fine."

Regan responded. "You shouldn't get up right away. Lay down and take it easy for a while."

Stevie agreed, she stayed right beside him and waited. But Alex wasn't going to listen, he was stubborn as always. And when Regan wanted to give him a hand again, he snapped.

"Listen, I maybe fell more then a hundred times in all of my rodeo days. And there hasn't been one time when I stayed on the ground for more then a few minutes." And then he got up. Stevie didn't argue with him.

But Regan got angry, she thought it was dumb and walked away. "Sure! Get up and go...If you hurt yourself, don't ask me to help you!"

Alex grinned after her and shook his head when he watched her walk away.

Stevie stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

He shruged and stared in her eyes, while he stood there, shaky and unstable.

Stevie looked serious. "Look at you." She sighed and looked at the ground for a second, then she looked up into his eyes again. "Go home and fresh yourself up, before your brother arrives." Then she also walked away, she turned a few times to just look at him.

… … …

It was a beauiful sunny afternoon and the girls were working together on the land, it was like Stevie hadn't been gone at all. They were working in the paddock near the boundaryfence, that was down. And the boys from Killarney worked on the fence, so the cattle wouldn't get mixed up again. It was like time stood still, like nothing bad ever happened. It was like Tess and Nick had never left. They were all there; Nick and Alex working together and Tess and Stevie working together, like those good old times. It was all good, from a distance things looked perfect and it seemed that everyone was happy; almost to good to be true.

Nick stopped working and walked through the field, sniffing the air and enjoying the scenery of his home. "Man, I'm so glad to be back."

Alex was carrying some wire and had to squeeze his eyes to look at his brother, because of the bright sun. "Doesn't have to be temporary you know?"

His younger brother looked back at him and smiled. "I'm sorry mate, those 5 years are not over yet."

While dropping the wire, he replied. "You must feel good over there."

"I do!" Nick said enthusiastic.

The girls had there own chat's, but mostly were working hard to seperate the cattle. Tess and Stevie were checking their side of the fence.

"Oi Stevie! Need a hand?" Alex yelled from a distance.

She put up her hand. "We're fine!"

Tess wondered. "How are you two doing?"

Her friend immediately looked around her before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after everything that has happened."

Stevie shook her head, she thought it wasn't very smart to ask that around the others. Tess was the only one who knew she was in love with Alex. "We're fine."

Suddenly Alex stood behind her. "Hey. I thought you could use a hand. It's also my cattle."

"I just said..."

He put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't expected that and jumped back. They both startled.

Stevie got mad. "I just told you I don't need a hand."

Alex pulled up one eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Didn't hear that." He didn't want any trouble, so he turned and walked away.

Tess saw everything and got curious. "I thought you said you were fine?"

Stevie snapped. "We are."

"Then why are you so hard on him?" She asked, but already knew what was going on. Nick had been talking to Alex and he of course shared it with his wifey.

Denial was written all over her face when Stevie answered. "I'm not hard on him."

"Oh yes you are. And I think he doesn't deserve it." She said and then turned to Alex to call him back. "It's ok Alex, we do need a hand here!" He saluted and nodded at her. Stevie shook her head while she climbed her horse to work with the cattle again.

She was pushing Alex away because she didn't want to be so close. Things had been so rough and at the end of the week the trial started, she wanted to focus on that.

After a while the girls mustered the cattle and Stevie went back to see how Tess was doing. But Nick and Alex were there too. Alex felt she ignored him and decided to ask her what's going on, he picked the right moment when she was alone.

"Hey" He said.

Stevie was busy with the fence and didn't look at him. "Hey."

He had his hands in his pockets and was unsure of how to reach her. "How are you?"

"I'm trying to working here."

"I don't know what you're doing, but it's not working."

Now she turned. "What are you talking about?"

Alex looked at the ground when their eyes meat. "You're avoiding me."

She snapped. "I'm not. I'm talking to you right now, don't I?"

"Not because you want to. What's going on?"

She dropped the tool and stood up to face him. "You know exactly what's going on. I'm trying to work here and I don't want to act like nothing happened."

Now Alex got confused. "I thought we were ok?"

"Yes we are Alex. But that doesn't mean I stop thinking about what happened. And right now I'm trying to be happy, Tess an Nick are here. And I have to focus on the trial..."

He sarcastically responded. "Right, well if you got some time left for me, let me know."

Stevie sighed and looked irritated. "I still don't get it. And that's why I don't want to be to close to you."

He walked towards her and just stared in her eyes, his voice was calm, but inside he was raging. "You didn't think that a few hours ago."

Stevie didn't think it was fair, that intimite moment didn't change wat happened. She got angry. "Well I do now! Damn it Alex, every single time I think about it I wonder why the hell did it had to come this far!"

… … …

From a distance Tess heard Stevie rasing her voice, she looked at Nick and sarcastically laughed.

"Nothing really changed here."

Nick gently smiled and was quite understandable. "Come on, we should give them a moment." He put his arm around his wife and they started walking. "Don't you just miss it here?" Tess asked, Nick nodded.

… … …

Alex couldn't keep his anger in anymore. "I thought we already discussed this? I don't know, ok?!"

She got more irritated. "Why did someone had to die?"

Alex sighed and kept looking at her. "Like I said before, I don't know." He kept it short, to protect himself from saying things he would regret later.

She turned around and grabbed her tool again. "Fine."

But Alex wasn't done talking. "You think it makes me feel better if you keep asking? I was scared." But Stevie didn't respond.

So Alex added. "Damn it! He was there to finish you!"

Suddenly she said "I remember that time when you wanted to kiil that brumby, because you thought he had caused Claire's death. You had that same empty look in your eyes."  
Alex felt vulnareble now, the anger changed into sadness. He took a deep breath before he admitted. "That's because it felt exactly the same.." He walked up to her, fighting tears, he said with a softer voice. "I didn't want to loose you too."

Now she turned again. "You wanted revange for what he did to me, just like you wanted to with the brumby."

"I didn't kill the brumby."

"But you did kill Leo."

"Look I admit things got out of hand, but like I've said I did it to protect you. For Gods sake Stevie! He squeezed your throat!"

With her hands in her side she tried to be cool, but the images of what happened went through her mind. "You couldn't control yourself." She walked away, her hands on her head now.

Now he had enough. "You know what? Think what you like. He walked away but then turned one more time. "I thought you were on my side."

Stevie started to freak out, she walked in the opposite direction, still with her hands on her head. "Shut up! Please, shut up..."

Alex observed her and then walked back with large steps, he stopped right in front of her, with an angry look on his face. When he stood there she lowered her arms and frooze.

"Do you really think I can have peace with what happened? With what I've done? Put yourself in my shoes for one second. It's not all about you Stevie."

That hit her, she softly replied. "I'm sorry."

He still was angry, but the expression on his face changed when he saw what a mess she was. "Listen Stevie. I care an awefull lot about ya. We were both scared to death, I'm really sorry it had to end this way, but at least you're ok."

She just stood there, staring at him and suddenly realised it wasn't about jail, or about the trial. The main thing was that they had made it safe and sound.

Nick yelled for his brother, but Alex didn't look away he stayed with Stevie. "Just a minute Nick." He replied and kept looking at his best friend. He reached out his hand to wipe away her tears.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you Stevie..." Stevie frowned and waited, it was obvious that he wasn't finished talking.

But then Nick called his brother again, it sounded urgent, which made Stevie look at him, she startled and looked back at Alex. She grabbed the hand that just comforted her, to put it down, with her thumb she slowly caressed his hand and said. "The police is here."

"Alex Ryan?" The young officer called walking straight towards him. "I'm afraid you have to come with us."

The other officer walked with his colluege and had a set of handcofs in his hands. He immideately grabbed both of his hands. "Alex Ryan, we're arresting you for the murder of Leo Coombes." Alex was devestated but he felt numb, he just stood there and let it happen.

Stevie started to cry and watched him as they took him to the car.

Alex tried to calm her down. "It's alright Stevie. Think about what I just said." The others came to look what was going on, Nick couldn't believe what he saw, he got sad. But he stayed closely with Tess and they all just watched Alex leave with the police.

… … …

After a quick brake every one continued working, they didn't talk much but just finished the job and when all the work was done they headed home. Stevie stayed outside the house and went working in the shed. After a coffee brake Tess came to see how she was doing.

"Are you ok?" She softly asked, waiting in the doorway.

Stevie stood there, with her back towards her friend. She nodded while she softly cried.

Tess walked in and stood still next to Stevie, she noticed her tears and put her arm around her. "You're not ok at all."

With reluctance Stevie turned towards her and when they looked at each other she burst out in tears, Tess embraced her.

After a while she offered. "Let's get you inside hey? I'll make you some hot choco."

"I don't want anything."

Tess caressed her back while they started walking. "Well you can't stay outside all night, we've had a busy day and I want to spend time with you. Baby Claire almost needs her bottle and I would love it if you fed her."

A tiny smile appeared on her face when she dried her cheeks with her sleeve. "She's so cute." She sniffed.

"Yep, she takes after her mum." Tess replied, they both laughed and walked to the house.

All the other girls were not there, Jodi and Kate were watching a movie, Moira had a meeting and Regan was upstairs, busy with the laundry.

… … …

Feeding baby Claire calmed Stevie, she stared at the baby and enjoyed those sweet heart warming sounds. "She so precious Tess."

Tess sat across her on the couch, she took a deep breath. "Yeah isn't she. I'm still overwhelmed by this unconditional love I have for her."

They both were quietly observing the beautiful tiny baby girl. When Stevie held her up to let her burp, Tess asked straightforwardly.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

It surprised Stevie a bit, but she had no troubles to be honest with Tess. "Yes I guess I am. I though it would pass..."

Tess widely smiled, which surprised Stevie even more and she responded to that. "In case you've forgotten, he's married."

Tess now looked serious. "Then why do I have this strong feeling that something happened between the two of you."

Stevie felt her cheeks burn, she had never told Tess about the kiss, she lied. "Oh a lot has happened, but not thát."

Tess sighed. "Have you ever told him how you really feel?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you? Don't you think he has the right to know? I mean, he's your best friend."

"I learned that sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut."

Folding her arms Tess replied. "But what if you had told him?"

Suddenly Stevie snapped, still feeling hopeless about it. "Tess? He left when I wanted to tell him. And then he came back with her! Engaged."

Her friend wasn't impressed. "You know what Nick said after a week, when they were in Argentina for their honeymoon?" She paused. "He said: I give 'm two years. They won't last longer."

Stevie was amazed by her husband judgement, Tess added "I was mad at him for that, but he explained later. When we were back at the house Nick said; 'I know my brother very well and this is just not his type of woman. Besides, he's unhappy.' ...I thought that was weird, I mean they were newly weds."

Sarcastically Stevie responded. "Interesting. If he ever leaves her, I'll tell him everything. That's if I'm not ending up in jail ofcourse."

Tess shook her head, but still tried to get her out of her negative thougts. "What if he's one step ahead of you?"

"What? Tess, don't try to sooth me by giving me hopes. It's not realistic."

Suddenly the baby burped very loud, they both laughed.

"And she's got that from Nick." Tess dryly said.

Stevie smiled, but then her face became more serious. "Look, when Alex married Fiona, I tried to move on. I don't want to stirr in a good marriage."

Tess pulled up her eyebrows. "A good marriage?"

"Ok they didn't start to well, but they're trying to make it work."

"And they won't succeed." Tess said, very sure of herself.

"Tess I can't believe you just said that. What are you trying to tell me? Go for it? My chances are gone and I might be going to jail. Besides I don't want to be his second choice."

Tess seemed to have an explantaion to everything tonight: "You never **were** a choice, because he never saw you as an option."

"Tess? You were away for a long time, a lot has happened...I'm going to jail and he's already in it."

Tess broke the tension and teased her "Then it's going to be very cosey in jail."

All of a sudden Stevie stood up and passed the baby over to Tess. She was done and felt a headache coming.

"Where are you going?" Tess asked.

Stevie sighed. "To bed, I'm tired." She pressed her hand against her forhead.

"I'm sorry Stevie. Please stay with me a little longer."

"Ok but not a word about Alex." She sat down again.

But Tess wasn't going to stop that easily. "Just one more thing. This conversation you've had this afternoon..."

Stevie tried to look serious, but inside she was laughing. "No, I don't want to hear it."

It was quiet for a while, Tess was hoping to hear more about it, while Stevie was leaning back, rubbing her face. The only sounds to be heard were from sweet baby Claire.

… … …

"Ok" Stevie suddenly said, Tess pricked up her ears.

"I think he was about to tell me how he really feels. Just before the police showed up he said he really cares about me. But anyone could say that right?"

Tess wondered. "What does it mean to you?"

"It means a lot to me, but on the other hand it makes me so insecure, when he left he mentioned to think about what he'd said."

Tess widely smiled.

Stevie got confused. "What is this anyway? Do you know more about it?"

Right at that moment she broke the promise she had made to Nick. "Let's say I know. I know that he loves you."

Totally flabbergasted while tears filled up her eyes, she looked at Tess with her eyes wide open. She wanted to speak but couldn't get one word out. Tess stood up to sit beside her.

Full of understanding she lay her hand on Stevie's back and whispered. "Hey...I didn't mean to upset you." With her other hand she was carefully rocking the baby.

Stevie looked up, she cried when she looked in Tess her eyes.

Tess also had tears in her eyes. "He told Nick."

… … …

A few days later every one was busy for the welcome home party of Nick and Tess, they announced to stay at least one month. Tess insisted to stay until the trial was over, to support Stevie and to help out on the farm. Nick was determined to help and support Alex for a while.

In the meantime while everyone was preparing things for the party Stevie was upset about throwing a party now that Alex was in jail. And she was yelling at Tess about it in the kitchen. Regan was there too.

"It's not fair to do it now, you can't do this to him!"

Regan was busy making lunch and turned. "I agree with Stevie."

"But we don't know how long it takes and we already invited people."

"So?! Call 'm off."

"No we can't do that." Tess refused.

Stevie walked away, she was so upset. "I'm going to talk to Nick about this. How on earth can you throw a party when your one and only beloved brother is in jail!?" When she left Tess started to talk to Regan to explain things.

"Ok listen, you've got to play along, it's a surprise. They've released Alex today, Nick picked him up and brought him home."

Regan was confused about it. "Well that's one hell of a surprise. First you upset her and then...You really think she will be happy about it?"

"Just trust me." She assured her.

… … …

"Nick it isn't fair! You should wait until he gets home."

Nick was very calm about it. "Look I visited him, he was all right with it."

"Of course he's al-right with it, he's depressed!"

Stevie shook her head, she just couldn't believe it and walked away. Working was the only way to clear her mind. But she decided for herself that she wouldn't be on the party. It just wasn't a party without Alex.

… … …

The party started at 7 o' clock and slowly people were arriving at Drovers Run. Regan decided to check on Stevie, who was upstairs, hiding in her room. She opened the door. "Knock knock. Are you coming downstairs?"

She obviously was still angry. "No."

"Come on let's do it for Nick and Tess. It's their party."

But Stevie kept her mouth shut and bend her head.

Regan sat down on the bed next to her. "Please Stevie, come with me, just for a while."

"I said no. I am not going to play happy family's."

Another person knocked on the door, Regan stood up and walked away, when she opened the door Stevie yelled to whoever it was behind the door. "Just leave me alone ok!"

It was quiet for a moment, but then she heard footsteps. "You should know who's knocking, before you start yelling."

Her whole face lightened up. "Alex?" She jumped up from the bed and ran into his arms. "Oh I'm so glad you're back." She said while pushing her head against his chest.

"Me too. Now where's that party?" She looked up to him and saw this wide smile on his face. He was so calm, it felt unreal.

"Are you ok?" She asked, to check.

"I'm fine. I'm a free man now. They said our statements perfectly matched, so thank you."

A smile appeared on her face. "That's good. I'm very happy to hear that."

"Yeah, we should drink on that."

She frowned but then smiled. "As long as it's not whiskey hey"

Alex rubbed his hands out of excitement. "So what are we waiting for? Nick and Tess wanted to surprise you with my homecoming."

But doubts suddenly filled her heart. "I'm still not feeling well. I don't think I can't handle surprises any more." She lowered herself onto the bed and looked depressed. Alex sat down beside her.

"To bad..."

Now she frowned and stared in his eyes.

"I have another surprise for you." he said.

Stevie shook her head. "I'm sorry Alex, I can't do this. Things have changed between us."

"Hey I've got every right to party. And I need you to party with me."

Stevie sighed. "Ok you go downstairs and enjoy the party. You don't need me and I might be going to jail. Go on with your life as it is, I just want you to be happy. With Fiona."

Now Alex frowned and shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't mean that." He grabbed her hand. "Remember what I said to you right before I got arrested?"

"Yeah I know...But whatever happened happened, it's not the right time, it never was and now it's to late. We should stop being this close...you have made your choice and I don't want to stir in your marriage." She pulled back her hand which he was holding.

"You know? Jail was awful, the hearings took every bit of energy I had left in me. I had a breakdown and then right after that, something changed within me. I guess a wall needs to be torn down completely before you can start building again." He paused and saw she listened but didn't get the message yet.

"I regained my inner strength and promised myself a few things. One of them is to listen to my brother more often. He said I had to listen to my heart and let go of the past. Easier said then done, right?" He smiled.

"Listen, Nick and Tess are here for a reason. I got home early this afternoon and did what I had to do. Now I'm ready to make a new start. From now on I'm a free man."

Stevie nodded. "Yeah...you just told me."

He saw she still didn't get it, he loved it because it would be a surprise even more. He moved a bit closer towards her and grabbed her hand again.

"You still don't get it...I meant I'm really free: I'm single again." He moved his eyebrows and smiled. "I got home earlier today and did what I had to do. Fiona left to her parents and she won't come back. I'm 'unofficially' not married any more." He showed his hand, the wedding ring was now gone.

Her heart skipped a beat, did she hear it well?! She was speechless and just stared at him.

He flirted "But hey, my guess is that I won't be single very long."

And before she could think of all the negative things and before she would start talking about the trial which was coming, he didn't hesitate and pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her with passion and with all the love he felt for her. Alex didn't care and wasn't afraid any more. He knew he had made the right decision and boy, did it feel good! He deepened the kiss and Stevie of course answered his tender and passionate kiss. They had their own party in there.

THE END.


End file.
